Warriors: Rise Of The Five
by RileyJess
Summary: Lionblaze is one of the most powerful warrior in ThunderClan, and him and his mate Cinderheart are finally happy? But what happens when Cinderheart gives birth to kits?
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Snowpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Lilypaw

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber arms

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**, Amberpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice**, Seedpaw

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice**, Dewpaw

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrywing-ginger she-cat

Moleclaw-brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices**: Lilypaw-dark tabby she-car with white patches

Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw-gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white ear and amber eyes

**Queens**: Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Thrushkit, brown tom with blue eyes, Maplekit, mottled brown tabby she-cat, and Larkkit, light brown she-cat with green eyes)

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Icecloud-white she-cat (mother to Mistkit, pale gray tabby she-cat, Fernkit, brown she-kit, and Gorsekit, ginger-and-white tabby tom)

**Elders**: Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: Blackstar-large white tom with one jetblack forepaw

**Deputy**: Rowanclaw-lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**: Oakfur-small, dark brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom with sharp claws and a ragged pelt

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

**Apprentice**, Russetpaw

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with white feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**, Shadepaw

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Starlingwing-ginger tom

**Apprentices**: Shadepaw-black she-cat

Russetpaw-dark ginger tom

**Queens**: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles (mother of Dewkit, a gray she-kit, Mistkit, a spiky-haired gray she-kit, and Sparrowkit, a large tabby tom)

Ivytail-black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Foxkit, ginger tom)

**Elders**: Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**, Graypaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby-she cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

**Apprentices**: Graypaw-light gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens**: Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders**: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Mothwing-dapple golden she-cat

**Apprentice**, Willowshine

**Warriors**: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice**, Dapplepaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Dapplepaw-light dappled she-cat

**Queens**: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat (mother to Curlkit, brown she-cat and Podkit, sturdy gray tom)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**: Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

The nursery had been filled with moans of pain starting at sunrise as Cinderheart began her kitting. Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar and Leafpool were waiting outside the nursery, flinching at Cinderheart's wails. Lionblaze paced in front of them, annoyed as his claws dug into the grassy ground. Jayfeather had kicked him out of the nursery, complaining his anxiety didn't help anyone. The golden tabby tom warrior's muscles flexed beneath his pelt as he paced angrily across the nursery. A little bit further from the nursery was the camp entrance, where Poppyfrost, Millie, Birchfall, Cherrywing and Berrynose had just come back from a hunting patrol. Millie carried a blackbird between her jaws, Poppyfrost's jaw was clamped around a squirrel, Berrynose and Birchfall each had mouses, and the newest ThunderClan warrior, Cherrywing, held a shrew within her jaw.

Poppyfrost cast a worried look towards the nursery. Her sister was giving birth to kits right then, and it didn't sound like it was going to well. She dumped her squirrel in the fresh kill pile and padded over to join her mother and father, Sorreltail and Brackenfur. "Will Cinderheart be okay?" Poppyfrost mewed softly, giving her mother and father a quick lick. Sorreltail gave her daughter a lick back and started to reply, but Lionblaze beat her to it.

"Of course she will be okay," Lionblaze snapped, glaring fiercely at Poppyfrost. "Mousebrain," Poppyfrost didn't even look hurt. Her whiskers just twitched, almost with amusement as Lionblaze continued to growl quietly to himself. Poppyfrost meowed a quick bye and padded her away to share tongues with Berrynose. Cherrywing followed proudly behind as the other border patrol came from remarking the WindClan border. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Moleclaw and Hazeltail followed one by one. The final cat in the patrol, Seedpaw dragged a rabbit behind her, which must have strayed from WindClan territory.

The ferns outside of the nursery rustled, and Lionblaze leapt up. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. Was that Jayfeather, telling him Cinderheart had just kitted? Lionblaze stared heard at the ferns, and looked away, disappointed as Icecloud padded out with her kits Mistkit, Gorsekit and Fernkit following behind her.

"Relax, Lionblaze," The white Queen meowed sternly, pushing Fernkit who had stumbled behind in front of her. "I can smell your fear from inside," Lionblaze flattened his ears, embarrassed as his pelt started to feel hot. Squirrelflight purred, Bramblestar tried to hold back a laugh, and Brackenfur's whiskers were twitching.

"Don't worry, Lionblaze," Brackenfur reassured him, "It's normal to be nervous. Sorreltail started kitting during the badger attack, and the second time when she was far away from camp, so those times were especially stressing."

"It must have been worse for me, though," Sorreltail purred, rubbing her flank against his affectionately. Lionblaze nodded, and turned his head back to stare at the nursery. He could hear Cinderheart's wails get louder. _I need to get in there, _Lionblaze clawed anxiously at the ground.

"Still not done?" Lionblaze heard Dustpelt ask Bramblestar quietly, slinking up outside the nursery. "I'll send out patrols if you like," Lionblaze assumed Bramblestar had told him yes, as Dustpelt slided away to call out. "Cloudtail! Take Brightheart, Dewpaw and Bumblestripe to patrol the ShadowClan border! "Thornclaw, you, Lilypaw, Whitewing and Amberpaw head out to hunt! Foxleap, you and Rosepetal go and hunt also!" The dark brown tabby tom yelled out orders, after padding away, making the camp bustle with activity.

Dovewing sleepily walked out of the warriors den to find Lionblaze. "Couldn't sleep?" Lionblaze asked softly as the pale gray she-cat gave herself a few drowsy licks.

"No," Dovewing replied miserably. "I was kept up all night with this horrible noise in my ears, not to mention my bellyache."

Lionblaze looked at his former apprentice in concern. "I'd say go to Jayfeather, but... Ask Briarlight maybe for some juniper berries," Dovewing nodded and padded off, still stumbling drowsily.

"Did you hear that?" Sorreltail asked suddenly, her tail fluffy and eyes huge. Cinderheart's cries of pain had stopped! Lionblaze leapt into the air as the ferns outside the nursery rustled, and Jayfeather stumbled out of the nursery.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze hurtled himself at his brother.

"Five kits," Jayfeather blinked his blind blue eyes and stepped aside. "Head in and name them. Sorreltail, you and Leafpool can come in, if you like. There is no more room for anyone else, but the rest of you can come back later."

_Five kits. _Lionblaze repeated in his head, suddenly terrified. He was a _father _now. An actual father to five kits. Five kits who would love him and look up to him. _Oh no. _What if the kits didn't like him? That would be awful! What if they wished another cat was their father? Hesitantly, Lionblaze padded in.

Cinderheart was panting by her nest, but smiling lovingly down at the five little bundles of fur by her side. As soon as Lionblaze saw them, all his doubt vanished. "They're beautiful," Lionblaze breathed, a lump stuck in his throat.

Cinderheart purred at him, "They are beautiful," Sorreltail and Leafpool agreed. "Have you picked names yet?"

"Not yet," Cinderheart replied. "Let's name them now." She touched her muzzle to the first cat, a black she-kit with clear blue eyes. "This one will be Hollykit," Cinderheart told Lionblaze, her voice edged with grief as she remembered her dead best friend and Lionblaze's littermate.

"And this will be Blazekit," Lionblaze nosed a orange she-kit with leaf green eyes, looking just like Squirrelflight and Firestar. Cinderheart purred at the choice of name and nosed the next tom.

This tom had dark brown fur and dark brown blue eyes. "Falconkit," Cinderheart meowed decisively, after a few moments of hesitation. She took a quick look at the next kit, a golden tabby tom with a white mark and named him, "Lightningkit,"

The last kit was a dark gray-black warrior with Jayfeather's eyes. "I think this one will be Crowkit," Lionblaze heard his mother give a sharp intake of surprise as he nuzzled Cinderheart gently.

_Cinderheart, I will always be there for you and our kits, _Lionblaze thought, _Mark my words. _

**A/N I hope you liked this! I have a few questions about your preferences. I am a huge Leafpool x Crowfeather fan, and I was wondering if that was a demand for this story, because I have some ideas for that. I was also wondering if Bumblestripe x Dovewing was more popular or Tigerheart x Dovewing? Comment your answers! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blazekit cast furtive looks around her as she tiptoed out of the nursery. The young she-kit crouched close to the ground as she slithered outside of the nursery. Warm greenleaf air hit her full force as she pushed past the ferns guarding the nursery. She mewed quietly, seeing her father, Lionblaze. Lionblaze was sharing tongues with a pale gray she-cat as another dark ginger she-cat called out loudly beside Bramblestar.

"Brackenfur!" The dark ginger she-cat called, scanning the grassy ground below for Brackenfur. "Snowpaw, Brightheart, Mousewhisker and Cherrywing!"

"Yes?" A ginger warrior lifted his head up from grooming a tortoiseshell she-cat, who Blazekit assumed was Brackenfur.

"You five go and patrol the WindClan border," The dark ginger deputy told him crisply. Brackenfur dipped his head and touched his muzzle to the tortoiseshell before padding towards the camp entrance, flicking his tail on the way, as a gray-and-white tom, a white she-cat with ginger patches, a ginger she-cat and a white tom followed him out. "And Sorreltail," The tortoiseshell Brackenfur had been grooming looked up, expectantly. "You take Birchfall, Whitewing, Amberpaw, and Toadstep towards the ShadowClan border and patrol there. Make sure none of their warriors have crossed the scent line,"

A black-and-white tom stood up, a shrew dangling from his jaws. "I wanted to visit Blossomfall, Maplekit, Thrushkit and Larkkit in the nursery, Squirrelflight! Can I go on patrol later?"

"Sorry, Toadstep," Squirrelflight replied, flicking her head towards the camp entrance where Sorreltail was leading her patrol towards the ShadowClan border. Toadstep frowned and flattened his ears, hurrying to follow them before dropping the shrew to the ground. "And for hunting patrols... Thornclaw, you take Lilypaw with Moleclaw. And Dustpelt, you head out with Leafpool and Spiderleg." Six cats padded out after the border patrols, and Squirrelflight cast a look around the Clan, nodding approvingly.

"Checking out your Clan?" Blazekit jumped high in the air letting out a squeak. Turning around, she saw it was Graystripe, a sturdy gray tom who visited Blossomfall often, his whiskers twitching.

"I was bored," Blazekit confessed. "Falconkit, Lightningkit, Cinderheart, Crowkit and Hollykit were all asleep. "I want to see the camp for the first time. I've explored the nursery thousands and millions of times,"

"Already a troublemaker," Graystripe purred. Blazekit's pelt felt hot. "I was just heading over to tell Blossomfall to get Thrushkit, Larkkit and Maplekit for their apprentice ceremonies, but-"

"Wait! They are already going to be apprentices?" Blazekit blurted out, interrupting the Clan's most senior warrior. At once, she slapped her tail over her mouth, embarrassed, but Graystripe didn't look too bothered.

"They are six moons," Graystripe reminded Blazekit lightly, flicking his tail behind him. "It won't too long until you become an apprentice, too,"

"Yes, but it will be so far away," Blazekit complained, stretching the words out dramatically. Graystripe let out a purr.

"Lilypaw and Seedpaw will become warriors soon, also," Graystripe reminded her. "Snowpaw, Dewpaw and Amberpaw won't be far behind. Gorsekit, Mistkit and a Fernkit will also become apprentices soon, the Clan is always changing,"

"Yeah," Blazekit scuffed her paws over the ground. "I'm going to see if I can find anything else. Try not to wake Cinderheart, please," Blazekit begged Graystripe. The warrior's eyes twinkled as he stepped into the nursery.

Blazekit scampered towards the clearing, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. It was stocked up with mice, shrews, thrushes and other treats. The smell was tasty, but Blazekit knew she had to wait before trying to have fresh-kill.

Deciding to head back to her nest in case Cinderheart got suspicious, Blazekit quickly hurtled herself across the clearing towards the nursery. Her siblings were all asleep beside Cinderheart, still, so Blazekit climbed in and snuggled against her mother's warm pelt, before drifting off back to sleep, inhaling the sweet scent of her mother and siblings.

"Blazekit? Blazekit, wake up!" A soft mew shook Blazekit out of her dreams. The ginger she-kit looked up at her sister, Hollykit, who was prodding her with her paw. "We're going outside," Hollykit purred excitedly. "Mistkit is showing us around,"

I've already been around! Blazekit thought, triumphantly, as she nodded and pulled herself up. She followed Hollykit towards Mistkit. The pale gray tabby flicked her head at the two younger kits.

"Ready to explore?" Mistkit asked them, talking to them like a warrior would talk to a kit.

Blazekit felt a flicker of annoyance as she shuffled her paws. I'm not that much younger than you! But out loud, she answered, "Sure. Are we going to go see any of the warriors?"

"I don't know," Mistkit meowed. "Most will be out on patrol. Maybe we'll see some warriors, though,"

The three cats padded on, and like Mistkit said, it did seem like most warriors were out in the forest. Blazekit clawed at the ground. She wanted to be out in the forest too. Hopefully the time for that would come as quick as a mouse! Hollykit and Blazekit followed Mistkit at a steady pace until they reached a cave, smelling strongly of herbs. Hollykit's eyes were shiny as she stared at the entrance.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Mistkit mewed alarmingly as Hollykit took a step closer. "Jayfeather is our medicine cat, and he's kind of... grumpy."

"I'll just take a look," Hollykit promised. "You go on without me," The dark she-kit disappeared into the cave, leaving Blazekit behind with Mistkit. Regardless, the two cats waiting for Hollykit for a little bit, before finally deciding to head on without her.

"Do you know where Falconkit, Crowkit and Lightningkit are?" Blazekit inquired about her brothers as Mistkit led her closer towards the apprentice den.

"They're playing with everyone else, do you want to join them?" Mistkit asked, veering sharply towards the left.

"Yes, please!" Blazekit purred, flicking her tail up in delight. Mistkit led her towards all the other kits, who were playing some battle patrol game. It seemed the leaders were Larkkit and Maplekit. Lightningkit and Falconkit were with Maplekit, and Crowkit and Gorsekit were with Larkkit. Thrushkit was also with Larkkit, while Fernkit joined Maplekit. "Can I play?" She mewed towards Gorsekit, who nodded quickly.

"Sure, Blazekit," Gorsekit replied, turning to Mistkit, "You can join Maplekit's patrol, Mistkit. An if Hollykit comes, she can join Maplekit's patrol, also." Mistkit scampered off to join Falconkit, and Gorsekit turned back towards Blazekit. "Our leader is Larkkit, leader of LarkClan. Maplekit is the leader of MapleClan, and those mange-pelts stole our prey!" The tabby tom lashed his tail, "Larkkit is waging war!"

At that moment, Larkkit jumped into the air, howling, "ATTACK!" and rushed forward to meet the enemy Clan. Larkkit tackled Maplekit towards the ground. Mistkit rushed forward to take on Thrushkit, while Gorsekit waged war on Fernkit. Blazekit hurtled herself towards her littermate, Falconkit, and pounced on him! Beside the two caterwauling cats, Blazekit could make out the smoky-gray pelt of Crowkit being dragged down beneath Lightningkit as he batted his brother with sheathed claws. Blazekit dove down to aim at Falconkit's legs, but the sturdier tom shoved her aside and trapped her underneath him.

"Not fair!" Blazekit squeaked, her voice muffled from Falconkit's pelt. She squirmed to reach his tail, and pulled on it with a light yank. Falconkit yowled and jumped into the air, turning back to face Blazekit, who had sprung back to her paws.

"Great StarClan! From all this racket, I thought there was a real battle," It was Sandstorm, a senior warrior who padded from Bramblestar's den to meet the kits. The pale ginger she-cat purred at the kits, who had torn away from each other at her presence. "You all will make wonderful warriors," Sandstorm told them, looking proud. Blazekit reminded herself that they were kin. That was why Sandstorm looked so proud as they all looked back at her, pleased.

"You should be lucky Sandstorm came when she did, Maplekit," Larkkit told her sister, sounding friendly and challenging at the same time. "LarkClan was about to absolutely shred you."

"In your dreams! MapleClan will always rule!" Maplekit purred, leaping on her sister as they tussled, playfighting.

Sandstorm purred, too, watching the lively kits. "It's about time Bramblestar made you two and Thrushkit apprentices! You're getting too big now," Sandstorm turned around with another purr and moved towards the medicine den Mistkit had shown them, with a slight limp. Maybe she had got a thorn in her pad? Blazekit was about to turn away when a small black cat slipped past Sandstorm and started to head towards the other kits. It was Hollykit!

Hollykit looked excited and extremely happy as she nuzzled Blazekit, "Being in the medicine den was so fun! I met Jayfeather, he seems great! He even showed me some herbs! It was so exciting!"

Falconkit joined his two sisters, followed by Crowkit and Lightningkit, "But it will be way more fun when we have our first battle and run in the forest. Nothing is better than that!" He narrowed his eyes at Hollykit as she didn't look as convinced.

"I don't think being a warrior seems that much better than being a medicine cat," Hollykit disagreed.

"So you'd rather be stuck in camp, helping elders and kits?" Crowkit snorted, with his usual sharp tongue.

"I'd find it better than just running around and killing other cats," Hollykit shot back, without her usual gentleness and kindness. Blazekit winced as Crowkit's neck fur bristled, and thanked StarClan when Lightningkit intervened.

"Hey, let's go visit the apprentices!" Lightningkit pointed towards Lilypaw and Seedpaw, who had scampered away from Thornclaw and Hazeltail and dragged a respectable amount of prey towards the fresh-kill pile. Crowkit and Falconkit stayed behind, but Hollykit, Lightningkit and Blazekit ran over to meet Lilypaw and Seedpaw.

"We passed!" Lilypaw told the three kits, mewling excitedly. "We passed our assessment! Bramblestar will be making us warriors!" Seedpaw looked like she was about to burst with happiness as well as the two sisters looked around anxiously for their mother and father.

Blazekit felt a flicker of impatience run through her. Why couldn't it have been her who was becoming a warrior? Maybe if she did something great, she could at least become an apprentice faster! There was no way Blazekit could wait that long for becoming a warrior, it needed to happen fast!

The day she became a warrior would be the best day of her life.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crowkit watched Hollykit's eyes widen with scorn. "Mouse-brains, all of you," The black kit scoffed, keeping her voice down, trying not to wake her mother up.

"Hollykit's right," Lightningkit agreed, placing his tail on her shoulder. "You can't leave the camp! You might get hurt, or even die!"

"Relax, worrywart," Crowkit snapped. He locked eyes with Blazekit and Falconkit. They would be having an adventure tonight. It didn't matter if Hollykit and Lightningkit were too chicken. "If you don't go, we'll still go. We won't die either. What's the first thing that could happen? Foxes, dogs? I'll rip their ears off," Crowkit meowed aggressively, ignoring Hollykit's snort of amusement and doubt.

"Crowkit's right," Blazekit backed him up. "It'll be fun. It's not night, it's morning, we'll be able to see where we are going, and it's too early for a patrol,"

Falconkit mewed his agreement. "It'll be fun! Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Hollykit and Lightningkit shook their heads, and Crowkit shrugged. "See you later, then," The smoky-gray tom leapt off the nest, closely followed by Blazekit and Falconkit. Crowkit led the way out of the camp and into the green leafy forest. Crowkit relished the feeling of leaves, dirt and things on the found as he padded past trees.

Blazekit stuck in her nose close to the ground and gave a hearty sniff. "What direction should we go to?"

Crowkit pricked his ears. "I can hear the faint sound of a stream, let's head in that direction."

Falconkit shrugged under the commanding tone of his brother. "Why not? I'll lead!" The dark brown tom sprinted in front Crowkit and Blazekit, before they had a chance to protest. They padded further and further away from the camp until Crowkit laid his eyes on the rushing stream in front of them.

Blazekit bounded to the edge of the bank and stuck her nose out, giving another sniff. "There's a different smell here! Should we cross?"

"Mouse-brain," Falconkit twitched his ear. "There is no way we can-" Blazekit didn't stop to listen, and launched herself across the stream with a yowl. She fell short of the other end by a few mouse tails, and scrambled to pull herself on the shore.

"C'mon, that was easy," Blazekit told them, the huff in her voice telling them otherwise. But Crowkit shrugged at Falconkit, and took a running start, using his legs to rocket him across the stream. Blazekit hauled him up beside her, and the two waited for Falconkit to follow.

The brown tom started to look nervous. "I don't know if we should be doing this,"

"Don't be a chicken, Falconkit!" Crowkit called over the stream, his voice slightly mocking and jeering. "It was easy. We'll have so much to tell Lightningkit and Hollykit when we get back, too," He added persuasively.

Falconkit took a deep breath and prepared to leap, but his eyes widened with fear as he turned again to look at Blazekit and Crowkit. The kit let out a small squeal, turned around, and raced back towards the camp.

Blazekit looked at Crowkit, confused, "What was that about?" She took another sniff, and her green eyes widened. "Crowkit-" Blazekit's voice trembled with fear, but Crowkit smelled it too. It was another smell, unfamiliar but haunting at the same time. Both Crowkit and Blazekit looked around, both trembling with fear as they locked eyes with a large russet shape.

_A fox!_

Blazekit screeched as the fox leapt at them, snarling. Crowkit felt his body go tight with fear. _Why, oh why?_ Crowkit thought, squeezing his eyes as he backed away further and further from the fox, Blazekit right beside him.

The fox's cold eyes glimmered, and the fox pounced forward, lunging for the kits! Crowkit screeched with Blazekit. They both turned around and hurtled themselves as far away from the fox as they could go, but the fast and furious fox seemed to be eating up the distance.

"We're going to die!" Blazekit shrieked, running alongside Crowkit for their lives. He sensed her trembling beside him, not having the stamina to keep going. _Keep running, Blazekit,_ Crowkit thought, pleadingly, _Don't stop._

The snarls of the fox picked up. Crowkit shook with fear. Was he really going to die? He was only a kit! He shouldn't have been so daring, Crowkit reflected miserably. He knew they couldn't keep running for much longer. The stream widened beside him as they streaked by it, and Crowkit was actually thinking of diving into the river when a yowl made his bones turn cold.

A warrior with the same colored pelt as him was diving at the fox, howling some kind of warrior chant. He collided with the fox and attacked it viciously. Crowkit didn't recognize the warrior at all.

Claws raked the fox's muzzle and flank, but it kept on trying to fight back. He felt Blazekit gape at the scene in front of them, not being able to move any further as the dark gray warrior finally battered the fox viciously on its eyes. The fox's snarl faded into a squeak as it bolted away.

The dark gray warrior gave a small purr of satisfaction before turning to face the kits, a scowl on his face.

_Oh no!_ Crowkit thought, terrified, _He's going to finish us off just like the fox!_ Crowkit backed away, squeaking, as the cat approached them steadily.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing?" The warrior lashed out, his eyes furious as he glared at Crowkit, terror edged in his own eyes. "You could have died! And what would ThunderClan kits be doing in WindClan land?"

Crowkit exchanged a guilty look with Blazekit. They hadn't completely realized that they crossed territories. The strong and brave warrior must have thought they were flea-brained now.

But Crowkit and Blazekit, being the fiery little kits they were, continued to stand straight, no matter how scared they were. "We didn't mean to!" Blazekit flashed. "It was an accident,"

"Yeah," Crowkit muttered defiantly beside her. "We didn't know this was WindClan, or the fox was there,"

"Well it better not happen again," The cat hissed angrily, picking up the kits by their scruffs. "Let's get you back home," Crowkit let out a mewl of protest.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Cinderheart and Lionblaze will kill us!" Crowkit thought he saw some sort of recognition and sadness flash in the cat's eyes as they mentioned Lionblaze's name, but the older cat didn't hesitate as he threw the kits across the stream, before crossing it himself.

"Good," The dark gray cat grunted, picking them up by their scruffs again. His eyes softening at the kits, he added, "I'm Crowfeather,"

Crowkit looked at him, shocked. This was Crowfeather he had heard about from his father? This was who he was named after? "I'm Crowkit," Crowkit replied, almost defensively, waiting to know Crowfeather's reaction as he bounded across ThunderClan's territory like he had been there countless amount of times.

The look in Crowfeather's eyes was pure shock. He was now wondering whether Crowfeather was really softening up for them, but Crowfeather continued to carry them home without a word. He padded to the hollow, and marched straight in.

_We are so dead,_ Crowkit thought, miserably.

Eyes tight and annoyed, was Bramblestar who was waiting for them, Lionblaze flanked behind him.

* * *

"A whole moon!" Crowkit grumped, lashing his tail as Cinderheart tried to escort all five kits out of the nursery. "Confined to camp and being stuck helping out for a whole moon?"

Bramblestar had been furious with the Blazekit and Crowkit, giving them a harsh punishment. Falconkit didn't go unscathed either, but he was only in trouble for a half moon. Crowkit was furious.

"You earned it," Cinderheart snapped, ushering them towards the highledge where Bramblestar was holding a meeting, anger seeping from her tone. The gray queen and Lionblaze had been worried sick, and had not let the kits get away without more scoldings.

Crowkit rolled his eyes at his mother and glanced around the crowd. Thornclaw and Hazeltail were chattering quietly, both looking extremely proud. Sorreltail and Brackenfur were proudly grooming Seedpaw and Lilypaw, which meant Bramblestar was probably making them warriors now. Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw were chattering together, Amberpaw animatedly describing the huge squirrel she had caught. But Crowkit also noticed Thrushkit, Maplekit and Larkkit being groomed by Blossomfall and Toadstep, so maybe it would be their apprentice ceremony also.

_Almost my turn,_ Crowkit thought, digging his claws in the ground impatiently as Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence, and beckoned Lilypaw and Seedpaw up.

"Hazeltail, Thornclaw," He looked towards them in the crowd. "Are you satasfied for these apprentices to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Seedpaw is ready," Hazeltail replied.

"As is Lilypaw," Thornclaw added.

"Then I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Brackenfur and Sorreltail's eyes were shining with pride, and Cinderheart seemed extra proud. Crowkit remembered Lilypaw and Seedpaw were her sisters.

"Seedpaw, Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I do," Seedpaw and Lilypaw chorused together, like the close siblings they were. Seedpaw sounded cautious and pleased, while Lilypaw sounded extremely excited.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Seedpelt. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan,"

Seedpelt stood forward, her eyes shining as Bramblestar rested his muzzle on her head. She gave his shoulder a respectful lick before Bramblestar turned to face Lilypaw.

"By the powers of StarClan," Bramblestar started, as Lilypaw's eyes brightened. "I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyfrost. StarClan honors your determination and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan,"

Lilyfrost licked Bramblestar's shoulder as he layed his muzzle down, and cast a look down towards Blossomfall and Toadstep and their kits.

"We also have some new apprentices, don't we?" Bramblestar called Thrushkit, Maplekit and Larkkit up. "Thrushkit, Larkkit, Maplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Maplekit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope that Ivypool will pass down all she knows to you," Bramblestar beckoned a proud Ivypool up beside Maplepaw and turned to her. "Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be Maplepaw's mentor, and I hope you will pass down all you know to her,"

Ivypool touched noses with Maplepaw, pleased, as Bramblestar continued the ceremony.

"Thrushkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Thrushpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing." Thrushpaw gave an excited flick of his tail, while Dovewing looked up happily. "I hope Dovewing will pass down all she knows to you," Bramblestar beckoned Dovewing besides Thrushpaw and turned to her. "Dovewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionblaze, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and skillful. You will be Thrushpaw's mentor, and I hope you will pass down all you know to him,"

Dovewing touched noses with Thrushkit, unable to stop a gleam of excitement enter her eyes.

_I wonder who my mentor will be,_ Crowkit wondered. _Maybe Thornclaw? He's a great fighter. But he's already had a lot of apprentices. Maybe Dustpelt, he would be a great mentor. I wouldn't mind having Cloudtail or Foxleap either._

He could see Larkkit scan the crowd for her mentor. Crowkit was sure it couldn't be another new warrior. It needed to be someone who was experienced, to help Ivypool and Dovewing, maybe.

"Larkkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Larkpaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail. I hope that Sorreltail will pass down all she knows to you," Bramblestar beckoned Sorreltail up besides Larkpaw and turned to her. "Sorreltail, it is time for you to receive another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sandstorm and Dustpelt, and you have shown unwavering courage and patience. You will be Larkpaw's mentor, and I hope you will pass down all you know to her,"

Larkpaw seemed to be very pleased with her mentor, and bounded towards Sorreltail to touch noses with her as Bramblestar adjourned the meeting.

"Almost our turn," Blazekit breathed, staring up at the ledge with a dreamy expression on her face.

Cinderheart nudged her fondly, "Not for four moons! You'll be staying in the nursery with me for a good time longer!"

**A/N Chapter 2, yay! I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter, but I have a really great idea for the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**1. I have a Warriors Short Stories book on my account, which I'd be immensely grateful if you checked it out, reviewed and favorited or something like that! I have one story on Onestar, and one on Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw so far!**

**2. Do you guys like the idea of Squirrelstar when Bramblestar dies? This isn't for my story, I was just wondering. I feel like Squirrelstar will never really happen, but I'm not saying I want her to die. I feel like Lionblaze will become the deputy. What do you think?**

**3. Isn't Ashfoot getting like really old? She was older than Onewhisker in the first book, I have a feeling she won't become leader when he dies. I think she'd be an elder by then.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RJ :)**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hollykit padded out of the nursery, escaping the_ playful fight of Blazekit and Lightningkit, tussling on the ground. Cinderheart's kits had gotten a lot more room when Thrushpaw, Maplepaw, Larkpaw moved out. Mistpaw, Gorsepaw and Fernpaw had also moved out, two moons ago, leaving the nursery practically empty. Hollykit waved to Mistpaw and Millie, Gorsepaw and Dustpelt and Fernpaw and Birchfall who were walking past her to get to the clearing.

Hazeltail had moved in the nursery in place of Blossomfall and Icecloud, but her kits weren't born yet, she was due any day now. Hazeltail was expecting Thornclaw's kits, and Hollykit couldn't wait for more kits! But not too many, or there wouldn't be enough room to breathe!

"Hi, Hollykit," Lionblaze called, from being attacked playfully by Crowkit and Falconkit, batting their father with sheathed claws. "Do you want to join?"

"No thanks, I wanted to see Jayfeather!" Hollykit called, scampering towards the medicine cat den. Lionblaze twitched his ears.

Briarlight was sitting in her nest, grooming herself, a half-eaten shrew beside her. "Hi, Hollykit," Briarlight mewed cheerfully. "Jayfeather went out to collect comfrey, he should be back soon,"

"Thanks, Briarlight," Hollykit replied, eyes brightening up.

Briarlight gave a twitch of her ears. "Are you thinking about becoming a medicine cat, Hollykit? You always seem to come here in your free time, and seem really interested in herbs."

Hollykit gave an embarrassed shrug. "Yes, I would like to become a medicine cat," she mewed, honestly. "I would love to help my Clanmates with becoming a medicine cat. I'm not sure Jayfeather will take me though," Hollykit added, worry etched in her tone.

Briarlight gave Hollykit a reassuring lick on his ears. "I'm sure he'd love to have you. Don't be worried about his sharp tongue though," Briarlight gave a soft mrrow of amusement. "He's like that to absolutely everyone!"

Hollykit purred softly and padded towards the store of herbs, giving a good sniff. "This smells really sweet," Hollykit noticed, looking at a plant with large fernlike leaves. "Must be chervil, right?"

"Right," But it wasn't Briarlight speaking, but Jayfeather. Hollykit squeaked and backed away from the ferns, her head bowing down.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather," Hollykit meowed, sounding apologetic as she backed away towards the entrance, noticing the tom's blind blue eyes following her every move.

"Don't be," Jayfeather replied, unexpectedly. "If you're always here, you might as well be put to some use." Hollykit felt a spark of excitement surge through her as Jayfeather handed her purple berries. "Give these to Sorreltail, will you? She's had a bellyache. Juniper berries are good for those."

Hollykit nodded eagerly, and scooped up the berries, padding excitedly out of the medicine den to find Sorreltail. The tortoiseshell warrior was ordering her apprentice, Larkpaw, to bring some fresh-kill to Purdy, the only elder, but gave Hollykit a friendly lick as she approached.

"What can I do for you, Hollykit?" Sorreltail asked, her tail flicking behind her.

"Jayfeather said to use these for your bellyache," Hollykit told her, passing the berries to Sorreltail. She mewed her thanks, and padded away to join Cinderheart with a pigeon. Hollykit felt thrilled she was helping cure her Clanmates-even though she had only done something as little as give some berries. Maybe being a medicine cat was the right thing.

Hollykit licked herself quickly and ran over to Lightningkit and Blazekit, who were then joined by Falconkit and Crowkit, participating in a fake battle. Hollykit and Falconkit seemed on one side, and Crowkit and Lightningkit on the other.

Staring at her tussling siblings, Hollykit moved away from them, sadly feeling like she didn't really belong with them. She hurried away, trying to blink the hurt from her eyes, bumping straight into Snowfall.

The white tom hurled himself across the clearing, running short of breath, howling so that every cat could hear him. "BRACKENFUR HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, hoping Jayfeather could hear him. The gray tom had edged himself out of the medicine den, and ran towards Snowfall, his mouth crammed with herbs.

"What happened?" Bramblestar demanded, bounding down from the Highledge. Snowfall turned to him, gasping.

"We were hunting close to the ShadowClan border," Snowfall panted, "Ratscar and Oakfur attacked him at once, he's really really hurt, Bramblestar. Jayfeather or Leafpool need to come now,"

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather. "Leafpool is out," He meowed, amber eyes narrowed. "Maybe take-"

"I'll take Hollykit," Jayfeather interrupted, ignoring the gasps of shock. "Brightheart is out too, and I'll need someone there. Hollykit already knows some stuff,"

"Okay, if you must," Bramblestar agreed. "Make sure no one hurts her, and bring him back as soon as you can,"

"StarClan save Brackenfur," Sorreltail whimpered, her eyes dark with worry.

* * *

"Come on, Hollykit!" Jayfeather snapped, through a mouthful of herbs. "Keep up!" Hollykit scrambled as fast as she could to keep up with Jayfeather. The blind medicine cat was leading her through the forest, crashing through the undergrowth to what Hollykit assumed was the ShadowClan border. Finally, she was Brackenfur laying by the border. His golden fur was matted with blood, and fresh blood was oozing out from him. His eyes were closing, and his tail and flank were covered with scratches and bites. They must have ambushed Brackenfur, so Snowfall must have had to get help in case more warriors came.

"Oh, Brackenfur!" Hollykit gasped.

Jayfeather hurried over to him, and tossed the herbs on the ground. "Cobwebs," Jayfeather commanded her. First lick him so all the old, dried blood comes out and then we can find his fresh wounds and wrap cobwebs to stop the bleeding." Hollykit nodded and hurried to lick Brackenfur's wounds, hoping with all her heart her kin wouldn't die.

Hollykit then took some cobweb from Jayfeather, and wrapped some on his belly, legs, and flank. Brackenfur's breath was starting to slow and fade. Jayfeather had noticed too, because his eyes widened in alarm.

Jayfeather, with rapid speed, handed her some horsetail. "Chew this up and apply it on Brackenfur, it will help cute any infection. I will put some dock and comfrey for soothing his wounds and scratches,"

As much as it scared Hollykit to find Brackenfur half dead, trying to cure him sent a thrill and tremor through her bones. It made her feel great.

Hollykit chewed up some of the horsetail and spat it out in her paw, and applied some to Brackenfur's flank, as lightly as she could.

"Anything else you need?" Jayfeather mewed, his paws full of dock leaves.

"I think maybe goldenrod?" Hollykit suggested meekly, looking at a tall plant with bright yellow flowers. Surprisingly, Jayfeather nodded and picked some up, applying to Brackenfur's worst injuries.

As Hollykit helped Jayfeather, a new scent filled her nose. ShadowClan! Hollykit immediately thought the worst, her eyes snapping to the ShadowClan border. But the scent was ThunderClan, so Hollykit snapped her gaze away and saw Leafpool and Dewdrop hurtling towards them, Leafpool's eyes pricked with worry.

"Thank you, Hollykit," Leafpool nodded at her, "You can go back to camp with Dewdrop. Brackenfur thanks you,"

Biting back her disappointment, Hollykit nodded, and trudged back towards camp with Dewdrop.

"You must be tired," The new, gray warrior murmured awkwardly. Hollykit let out a little yawn, stumbling over her own paws as she nodded.

"But it was fun," Hollykit mewed defensively, hoping Dewdrop wasn't like Crowkit who despised the fact Hollykit wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Sure," Dewdrop agreed, "I guess it's different for you, Leafpool and Jayfeather," His amber eyes prickled with interest.

Hollykit didn't know what to reply as they reached the hollow, and Dewdrop led her inside the entrance. Questions flew at them from every single cat in the clearing.

"Is he okay?"

"Will Brackenfur die?"

"How bad had he been clawed?"

"Were there any ShadowClan warriors waiting?"

Dewdrop held up his tail, probably being the one who was going to speak, because he was the warrior. "From what I saw, Brackenfur was in tough condition, but he was definitely being treated," Dewdrop flicked his tail again as more murmurs filled the clearing, signaling he wasn't done talking. "There were no ShadowClan warriors waiting, and whether Brackenfur will live or not, I do not know."

Hollykit padded straight towards Crowkit, Lightningkit, Falconkit and Blazekit.

"I'm going to claw of those ShadowClan warriors' pelts and shred their ears," Crowkit hissed, digging his claws in the ground.

"It was really bad," Hollykit told him. "But I think Jayfeather and I helped him a lot. Leafpool is with him, too, so hopefully he'll survive."

"Mange-pelts," Falconkit snarled, the intensity in his gaze making Hollykit flinch away, right into Birchfall.

The older warrior gave an irritable flick of his tail but said nothing, as he headed out of camp with Thornclaw and Blossomfall for some hunting.

Blazekit, changing the subject, looked up excitedly. "We only have two more moons until we'll become apprentices! I want to be the best warrior there could ever be in ThunderClan." The ambition gleaming in her green eyes were fierce. How bad was Blazekit's ambition? Surely her sister couldn't scare Hollykit with her ambition, could she?


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Falconkit's paws trembled with excitement as he launched himself out of the nursery, spirits soaring. "I'm going to be an apprentice!" He howled, turning to face Brightheart, who was making her way out of the warrior's den.

Brightheart's eyes gleamed with excitement for him, probably remembering how excited she was when she had become an apprentice, probably. "That's great, Falconkit." Brightheart purred, heading towards Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. "That's why we're all gathering here, just for your apprentice ceremonies!"

Falconkit's tail twitched with excitement as Lionblaze and Cinderheart followed him out of the nursery, slower, dragging their other four kits behind them. Cinderheart's gaze was full of pride and love for her five kits, while Lionblaze was standing up tall, his eyes glittering with pride and affection.

Hollykit's fur was groomed completely, and so was Lightningkit's. Both were sitting straight under their perfectly groomed pelts, whispering excitedly to each other.

Crowkit and Blazekit were having a harder time getting groomed by Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Blazekit was squirming under Lionblaze's tongue, refusing to get clean, while Crowkit blatantly shook up his fur each time his mother pressed her tongue to his pelt.

Bramblestar stood up from sharing tongues with Squirrelflight, and stood up straight, shaking himself lightly. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" The newest members of ThunderClan, Hazeltail's kits, were asking excited questions to her. Hazeltail and Thornclaw had two she-kits, Rainkit and Creekkit.

Brackenfur had limped out of the warriors den, still not completely back to normal after the ShadowClan attack, Sorreltail hovering by him.

Falconkit's heart gave a skip of excitement as Bramblestar flicked his tail, beckoning him and his brothers and sisters, to join him once all cats had gathered for the meeting. "Falconkit, Lightningkit, Crowkit, Hollykit and Blazekit," Bramblestar's gaze was pleased as he looked at his kin. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you all to be apprenticed. Lightningkit, from now on," Lightningkit was quivering in excitement as Bramblestar turned to him. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Toadstep. I hope Toadstep will pass down all he knows to you. Toadstep," He turned to the black-and-white tom, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself as courageous and brave. May you pass these traits on to Lightningpaw,"

Lightningpaw bounded forward excitedly to touch noses with Toadstep, who seemed completely pleased with Bramblestar's choice of apprentice for him. Falconkit gave a small twitch, look at the other warriors. Who would be his mentor? Falconkit hoped it was someone who would help be an amazing warrior for ThunderClan!

"Hollykit," Bramblestar turned to the black she-cat. "From now on, until you have received your full name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Hollypaw, you have asked me for becoming Jayfeather's apprentice, and I am granting you your wish. Jayfeather, you will be Hollypaw's mentor. You received excellent training from Leafpool, and I hope you will pass all your knowledge and wisdom to Hollypaw."

Hollypaw and Jayfeather touched noses rather awkwardly, seeing the blind tom wasn't able to see her muzzle. But Hollypaw was thrilled, her eyes lighting up and tail flicking with happiness.

"Falconkit," It was his turn! Finally his turn! "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw."

_Falconpaw. Falconpaw._ Falconpaw repeated his new name in his head, enthusiasm filling him from his muzzle to his paws.

"Your mentor will be Thornclaw," _Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!_ Thornclaw was a perfect mentor for him! Thornclaw was skilled in battle, he was loyal, strong, brave and that was perfect for a mentor! "Thornclaw, you have proven yourself to be brave and loyal under Mousefur's apprenticeship. May you pass down all you know to Falconpaw,"

Thornclaw touched his muzzle to Falconpaw's. "You'll turn into a brilliant warrior, if you listen," Thornclaw's eyes glowed at him, and Falconpaw straightened, hearing his words and stepped aside to stand with Lightningpaw, Toadstep, Jayfeather, and Hollypaw.

"Blazekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw." Blazepaw's tail flicked up in excitement as Bramblestar scanned the crowd for Blazepaw's mentor. "Cloudtail," Bramblestar decided. "Will be your mentor. Cloudtail, you have proved over and over again your fierce loyalty and courage. Pass these qualities on to Blazepaw," Blazepaw's eyes shone in delight as she touched her muzzle to Cloudtail's and stood beside Falconpaw. Blazepaw rubbed her pelt against his, and Falconpaw could practically feel her excitement rubbing off on him.

As Bramblestar turned to Crowkit, something like amusement flashed through his eyes. "Crowkit, from now, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Cherrywing," Crowpaw tried to block the look of horrified despair cross over his eyes as the ginger she-cat padded over to Crowpaw. "Cherrywing, you learned many skills from Foxleap and you have proved yourself to have spirit and loyalty. Pass these on to Crowpaw,"

Crowpaw grudgingly touched noses with Cherrywing, who gave him a reassuring lick once they parted to join the others.

"Lightningpaw! Hollypaw! Falconpaw! Blazepaw! Crowpaw!" The Clan shouted out their names, Cinderheart and Lionblaze loudest of all.

As soon as the Clan spread apart, Mistpaw bounded over to Falconpaw and touched her cheek to his. "Congratulations, Falconpaw! You'll be sleeping in the apprentice den now!"

Falconpaw chattered excitedly back, watching Hollypaw and Blazepaw talking quietly at the corner of his eyes. "I'm excited! And I'm glad we're denmates," Falconpaw murmured shyly, sensing Millie and Thornclaw coming towards them.

"Falconpaw," Thornclaw meowed, "If you are done talking with Mistpaw," Falconpaw's ears flattened with embarrassment, "Let's go explore the territory!"

Falconpaw gave an excited nod, and glanced around to look at his siblings. With a pang to his heart, he realized that they couldn't always be together anymore. Hollypaw was disappearing in the medicine den behind Jayfeather, Lightningpaw and Crowpaw were standing by the camp entrance with Cherrywing and Toadstep, getting ready to go out together. Blazepaw seemed to be pleading with Cloudtail along with Snowfall, pestering him about something.

"Please let him come, Cloudtail!" Blazepaw was begging, jumping around Cloudtail excitedly. "Please, Cloudtail?"

"Please, Dad?" Snowfall asked, just as excited as Blazepaw. "It will be very good practice for when I become a mentor,"

Cloudtail sighed loudly, affection drifting over his gaze as he looked at his apprentice and son. "If you ever become a mentor, acting like a newborn kit," Cloudtail told him sternly, "But I suppose you can come,"

Falconpaw ripped his gaze back to his mentor, Millie and Mistpaw. Mistpaw seemed to be pleading for something.

"Can we go with Thornclaw and Falconpaw? Please?" Mistpaw begged Millie, who looked at Thornclaw for approval. The golden brown warrior gave a nod, and led them out of camp, passing Crowpaw and Lightningpaw on the way out. Falconpaw flicked his tail at them, good-naturedly, and ran to catch up with Thornclaw.

"The ThunderClan territory is amazing," Mistpaw whispered as Falconpaw walked beside her behind their mentors. "You'll be amazed when you see it,"

Falconpaw's whiskers twitched. "I already saw some of it," He reminded Mistpaw of the expedition him, Blazepaw and Crowpaw had took as kits.

Mistpaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "I forgot you were such a troublemaker," Mistpaw purred.

Thornclaw paused in front Falconpaw. "I smell a mouse," He told Millie, glancing at Mistpaw. "Why don't you catch it, Mistpaw, to show Falconpaw the basic hunting skills?"

The pale gray tabby she-cat nodded eagerly, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she turned her head towards the ferns, smelling mice. Mistpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch and wiggled her hunches in the air as she glided across the forest floor, not making a sound. At the last second, she pounced on the mouse and killed it with a clean bite.

"Wow," Falconpaw breathed, his eyes wide with excitement. "That was amazing, Mistpaw," Mistpaw purred her thanks as she buried her fresh-kill under some leaves and dirt. "When will I learn that, Thornclaw?"

His mentor looked at him warmly. "Very soon. You'll be dropping from trees and be an amazing fighter, just like your father,"

"And me," Mistpaw puffed out her chest, her eyes shining with delight.

"Everyone," Thornclaw agreed, "Now come on, we'll go head towards the Ancient Oak and then the WindClan border, and head back to camp,"

"What about the other parts of the territory?" Falconpaw asked, his tail waving towards the side of ShadowClan.

"We'll go on a patrol there tomorrow," Thornclaw promised. "Now come on!"

"How was exploring the territory?" Hollypaw asked Falconpaw as he padded towards the fresh-kill pile, where she was waiting with a blackbird. Falconpaw grabbed a mouse from the pile and joined Hollypaw.

He bit into it, savoring the juicy meat. "It was great," Falconpaw purred, pressing against his sister. "I can't wait for patrol tomorrow! But I'm kind of tired," Falconpaw's mouth slid into a yawn.

"I had fun too," Hollypaw told him. "I learned so many new herbs! Jayfeather taught me which herbs were growing at the abandoned Twoleg nest, too. There's catmint for greencough, marigold for infections, watermint for bellyaches, tansy for coughs, it's all so exciting!"

Falconpaw nodded, "Being an apprentice is great,"

Hollypaw watched him in concern as he swallowed the last few bites of his mouse. "Falconpaw, you should probably go sleep now. You're obviously tired. I'll see you in the morning!" Hollypaw called as Falconpaw nodded and lifted himself up, stumbling drowsily into the apprentice den. A nest was made for him beside Fernpaw, who was already curled up in her nest sleeping.

Falconpaw joined her, careful not to trip over Gorsepaw's tail, and laid down beside her.

It only took a few moments before he drifted off in deep sleep.

**A/N Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I hope everyone liked it :) I honestly have the best best idea for Falconpaw as a warrior. I have it all planned out in my head! **

**I also had the perfect idea for Blazepaw's eventual mate... but I realized they were kind of kin. :/ **

**Question: What do you guys think is going to happen for ShadowClan? I personally am hoping for Rowanstar ;) **

**-RJ :)**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lightningpaw woke up as a paw prodded his side. "Be careful!" Lightningpaw grouched, turning to see who had interrupted his sleep. Lightningpaw narrowed his eyes at the thrashing Thrushpaw.

Should I wake him? Lightningpaw worried, hoping Thrushpaw was alright. The brown tom's eyes were squeezed tightly, his tail was sticking up in the air, and his paws flailed around within his nest.

Lightningpaw decided that Thrushpaw was just hopefully dreaming about a future battle or something, and dragged himself up. Lightningpaw noticed of the ten apprentices, five were still in the den, including him.

Falconpaw was gone, probably off on that ShadowClan border patrol he was so excited about last night. Fernpaw was still in her nest, and so was Thrushpaw, Gorsepaw and Crowpaw. Blazepaw, Mistpaw, Larkpaw and Maplepaw were probably out hunting or patrolling.

Going outside, Lightningpaw saw Toadstep chattering with Blossomfall outside the warriors' den. So that's why he didn't wake me, Lightningpaw thought with a purr, Toadstep was busy talking to his mate!

Lightningpaw hurried up to Toadstep, and meowed a quick bye to Blossomfall who was padding away. Toadstep turned to Lightningpaw, and Lightningpaw felt excitement claw at him seeing Toadstep's expression.

"We are going hunting, and maybe we'll even start on some battle moves if all goes well," Toadstep told Lightningpaw, struggling to keep his own excitement out of his actions. "Just you and I will be going, towards the abandoned Twoleg nest," Toadstep commanded. "We might run into Jayfeather and your sister there, but otherwise it should be empty."

Lightningpaw nodded and followed Toadstep out of the camp, flicking his tail towards Larkpaw as she padded into camp with the rest of the dawn patrol, Sorreltail, Mistpaw and Millie. Larkpaw meowed a hello as he ran past her to reach the abandoned Twoleg nest, right on Toadstep's heels.

"Do you smell anything?" Toadstep asked Lightningpaw.

Lightningpaw stuck out his muzzle to take a few deep sniffs. Squeezing his eyes, Lightningpaw answered, "I think there's some mice. Lots of herbs. And... something else I can't recognize. No, two things I can't recognize."

"Good," Toadstep nodded at him. "That's finch. Finch and sparrow. Let's try hunting the mouse, shall we? Scent for the mice and look around." Lightningpaw shifted his gaze towards leafy bushes, and caught sight of a mouse lurking by it, ears poised.

Without waiting for word from Toadstep, Lightningpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, and walked across towards the mouse, keeping as low as possible. Lightningpaw leaped when he was close enough, but it was too late. The mouse was gone. "Mouse dung!" Lightningpaw spat, walking back to Toadstep with his ears flattened.

"That wasn't bad for your first time," Toadstep reassured him. "But remember, you have to make sure your tail isn't waving up in the air," Toadstep paused, "There's another thing you should be careful about: the wind. You have to make sure the wind is bring the prey's scent to you, not the other way around,"

Lightningpaw understood. "Can I try again?" Toadstep gave him a nod, and Lightningpaw turned towards the squirrel he had scented just then. Dropping into the hunting crouch, Lightningpaw made sure to lower his tail as he crept forward. The wind was bring the prey scent to him, so Lightningpaw thought it was safe enough to pounce. He sunk his teeth into the squirrel, and killed it.

"Better," Toadstep praised him, his eyes glinting with approval. "You have to keep an eye out on your balance. You're sturdy, you need to keep your balance,"

"I'll try that next time," Lightningpaw promised. Excitement surged through his pelt. "Am I going to learn battle moves now? Please!"

Toadstep narrowed his eyes. "A squirrel is pretty good for your first time out hunting," he decided, staring at the squirrel that seemed bigger that Lightningpaw himself. "I'll carry the squirrel back to camp, you can find your way to the clearing, right? I will meet you there,"

Lightningpaw mewed in excitement, and charged off towards the sandy hollow where apprentices trained with battle moves. Thrushpaw, Dovewing, Maplepaw and Ivypool were already training there. Maplepaw launched herself at Thrushpaw with a yowl, and jammed at his legs, trying to unbalance him. Thrushpaw flipped Maplepaw over and batted her with his unsheathed claws. Maplepaw squirmed underneath him until Ivypool called at them to stop, and offered some pointers.

"Maplepaw," Ivypool looked at her apprentice. "That beginning was excellent, but you need to prepare what you would do if Thrushpaw was an enemy warrior and this was a real battle. Did you see how Thrushpaw's tail was by your muzzle?" Maplepaw nodded, glancing at Thrushpaw's tail almost consciously. "You should have bitten it." Ivypool told them. Her gaze stayed serious as the apprentices laughed, thinking she was joking. "I'm serious," Ivypool pressed. "If the warrior is bigger than you," She compared Maplepaw's small figure to her burlier littermate, "Try anything to get away, even kit moves." Maplepaw nodded, taking in her mentor's criticism.

"Hi," Lightningpaw bounded out of the ferns to greet his Clanmates.

"Hi, Lightningpaw!" Thrushpaw and Maplepaw mewed in unison, looking surprised at their denmate. "Where's Toadstep?"

"Toadstep's bringing my squirrel back to camp," Lightningpaw lifted his head up proudly. "He told me he'd teach me battle moves! Am I training with you?"

Dovewing replied, before Thrushpaw or Maplepaw had a chance. "Sorry, Lightningpaw. Thrushpaw and Maplepaw have had a lot more training than you. When you get a little more training, we'll make sure you can train together," The pale gray she-cat promised.

Lightningpaw gave a disappointed nod. "Okay. Do you know who I am training with?"

Cloudtail entered the hollow, Blazepaw bounding behind him, right at his heels. "You'll be training with Blazepaw, Lightningpaw. We'll keep to this side, and Ivypool, Dovewing, Thrushpaw and Maplepaw will keep to that side." Lightningpaw nodded and ran over to Cloudtail and Blazepaw. Cloudtail faced them. "Let's try something simple. Blazepaw, you rush and try to knock Lightningpaw over. Lightningpaw, you try and defend yourself and knock Blazepaw over. Ready? Go!" Blazepaw hurtled herself at Lightningpaw without a moment of hesitation, and Lightningpaw leaped to the side. Blazepaw growled as she skidded to a stop and faced him again, and this time, they both hurled towards each other. Lionblaze lunged for Blazepaw's right leg, but as she hurried to defend herself, Lightningpaw jabbed her other leg hard enough for the skinny apprentice to fall over.

"Nice job, Lightningpaw," Toadstep praised him, running over to stand beside Lightningpaw. "You too, Blazepaw. Let's try it again,"

Lightningpaw narrowed his eyes at Blazepaw. He feinted to the right, but Blazepaw wouldn't fall for the same trick twice in a row. She dove under Lightningpaw and unbalanced him by giving him a small kick by his spine. Lightningpaw lurched forward and skidded on the sand.

"That was good for both of you," Cloudtail meowed. "Blazepaw, that kick to the spine was perfect. Lightningpaw, in the previous round, your feint and jab worked excellent. I guess your kit moves are helpful," The white warrior gave a snort. "Let's try something else now. Blazepaw, you try to hit those ferns behind Lightningpaw. Lightningpaw, your goal is to stop Blazepaw from reaching them. All good? Go!"

Blazepaw raced towards Lightningpaw and bolted towards his left. Lightningpaw threw himself in front of her and used his muzzle to his Blazepaw on her legs with enough force to bring her down on the ground. Blazepaw gave a squeak of surprise and hurried to get back up. She feinted towards the right, but Lightningpaw was waiting for her. Finally deciding tricks wouldn't work, Blazepaw screeched and flew on top of Lightningpaw, trapping him underneath her.

"I win," Blazepaw announced smugly, playfulness in her eyes as she let Lightningpaw up and turned to face Toadstep and Cloudtail.

Both mentors looked at them, proudness sparking their gazes. "That was a nice trick with your muzzle," Cloudtail looked at Lightningpaw. He dipped his head, pleased at the way fighting seemed to come natural to him.

"Blazepaw, your final move was very powerful," Toadstep gave a mrrow of laughter and looked at Cloudtail quickly. "Right, let's do this again..."

* * *

"Hollypaw! Falconpaw! Crowpaw!" Blazepaw and Lightningpaw hurried to join their siblings by the fresh-kill pile. Crowpaw and Falconpaw were sharing a thrush, and Hollypaw beckoned Blazepaw over to share a vole. Lightningpaw grabbed a mouse and joined them, as they all laid in a circle, pleased and exhausted.

"I helped Dustpelt with this nasty cut on one of his paws," Hollypaw told her siblings, sounding as proud as Blazepaw as she chattered about how many times she had won over Lightningpaw. "And, Rosepetal revealed she was having Foxleap's kits! Jayfeather says I can help deliver them if I'm not a big nuisance in the next few moons!"

"Crowpaw and I went out hunting," Falconpaw mewed. "I caught a vole!"

"And I caught a mouse. And fetched moss for the elders and took out some ticks for half the day," Crowpaw rolled his eyes, casting an angry look at his mentor across the clearing. Cherrywing was grooming Dewdrop, both of them meowing in laughter.

"I don't know why you're so mad." Hollypaw murmured. "Cherrywing would be a great mentor. It's not her fault Bramblestar gave her such a hard apprentice to train," Hollypaw gave a small laugh and touched her tail to Crowpaw's flank, affectionately, not seeming to mind when Crowpaw flinched angrily away from her.

"I wanted a different mentor," Crowpaw explained through gritted teeth. "I especially didn't want Cherrywing,"

Lightningpaw gave a shrug. "I'm loving training. Every second has been perfect,"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blazepaw shifted her paws beneath her, excitement clawing at her belly. She was going to a Gathering! Her very first Gathering! She would meet RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan cats! Maybe she would even see that grumpy old cat the rescued her and Crowpaw. What was his name? Oh yeah, Crowfeather.

"I can't believe we are actually going to a Gathering!" Blazepaw mewed excitedly, turning to face Hollypaw beside her. "It'll be the coolest thing ever!"

Hollypaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, but Jayfeather padded up to her before she could respond. "I thought I should tell you about the other medicine cats," Jayfeather's voice was gruff as Hollypaw flicked her tail excitedly. "Kestrelflight is the WindClan medicine cat, along with his apprentice, Fawnpaw. They are both nice-for WindClan cats, at least. The ShadowClan medicine cat is Littlecloud, and his apprentice, Swiftpaw. Again, okay for ShadowClan cats. Littlecloud has a bit of a soft spot for ThunderClan. Mothwing is RiverClan's medicine cat, and Willowshine is her apprentice. Mothwing barely comes for half-moon meetings, but Willowshine always comes. A pain in the neck, she is," Jayfeather snorted.

Blazepaw listened in interest, until Bramblestar called the cats going for the Gathering. Everyone started running full speed after Bramblestar. Blazepaw's paws kept hitting leaf, after twig, after dirt as she raced through the forest with her Clanmates, swerving to avoid trees as she streaked past Lightningpaw and Hollypaw. Bramblestar slowed as they trekked into WindClan territory, and what seemed like the endless moor. As they strayed into RiverClan territory and got closer to the island, the ground started to be muddier as they approached the log.

Bramblestar crossed first, with ease, followed by Squirrelflight and Jayfeather. Hollypaw looked nervously at the log, but leapt up and managed the way across, using help from Cinderheart behind her. Blazepaw stared at the slippery log and climbed on it, sinking her claws in the bark. Lionblaze steadied her as she stumbled, and helped her cross.

"Can we explore the island?" Blazepaw begged Lionblaze, practically jumping on him with her siblings. "Please, Lionblaze? Please?"

"Alright," Affection creeped into Lionblaze's mew as he brushed them off him. "Just try to be safe and not leak any information. Have fun!" A light brown tabby she-cat gave a snort as she passed by them, her heather blue eyes flashing angrily as she tossed her head and walked passed them. Anger tinged Lionblaze's on eyes as he moved away from the she-cat, leaving Blazepaw and her siblings to head off. Crowpaw left with Lightningpaw and their mentors, while Hollypaw headed for the knot of medicine cats with Jayfeather.

"C'mon, Falconpaw!" Blazepaw yelled, charging off towards a group of apprentices, some RiverClan, some ShadowClan and some WindClan ones. A small, lithe WindClan apprentice with beautiful blue eyes and silver fur approached them, looking friendly.

"Hi, I'm Bluepaw," The apprentice said, her eyes flashing with friendliness as she locked eyes with Falconpaw.

"I'm Falconpaw," Falconpaw murmured back. Blazepaw turned her away from them, running straight into Snowfall and a few other young warriors.

"Oops, sorry!" Blazepaw apologized, her pelt feeling hot with embarrassment. "Sorry, Snowfall,"

Snowfall's whiskers twitched. "Hi, Blazepaw. Blazepaw, this is Podwhisker and Curlfur from RiverClan, Graytail from WindClan, and Foxtail from ShadowClan," Blazepaw meowed a quick hi, and barreled past Snowfall and back towards Lionblaze. Lionblaze was sitting tight-lipped beside the light tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes.

Lionblaze looked relieved when he spotted her, "Heathertail, this is my daughter, Blazepaw," Blazepaw dipped her head to Heathertail, respectfully.

"Hello," Heathertail meowed. "My daughter is with the other apprentices, Bluepaw." Turning to Lionblaze, she added, "Do you have any other kits?"

"Cinderheart had five kits," Lionblaze purred. "Blazepaw, Lightningpaw, Falconpaw, Crowpaw and Hollypaw,"

Heathertail opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Onestar, starting the Gathering. "Prey has been running well in WindClan," Onestar reported. "Heathertail's daughter Bluepaw has been made an apprentice," The Clans turned to look at the blue-eyed silver-furred she-cat, who gave herself a nervous lick. "Sunstrike is expecting kits," Murmurs of congratulations spread across the Island. "That is all,"

Blackstar stepped up, a white tom with black forepaws, "Prey is running well in ShadowClan as well," He rasped, his voice giving Blazepaw the hint that he was very old, leaning towards the end of his final lives. "Foxtail has been made a warrior, and Dawnpelt is expecting her kits. Duskpaw and Darkpaw have been made apprentices,"

Mistystar flicked her tail. "Fish have been swimming well this season. Mossyfoot has a litter coming up soon and Shellpaw is our newest apprentice,"

Bramblestar finally cleared his throat, his ears twitching. "We have five new apprentices. Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits, Hollypaw, Blazepaw, Falconpaw, Crowpaw and Lightningpaw. We also have a new queen. Rosepetal is expecting Foxleap's kits. ThunderClan is prospering,"

The leaders jumped down to meet some of the others, Bramblestar heading straight to Tawnypelt. Blazepaw looked around for anyone to talk to. Snowfall was chatting with that warrior, Curlfur, again. Dewdrop, Cherrywing and Crowpaw were over by a group of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors, and she could spot Lionblaze talking to Dovewing and a dark brown tabby tom. Blazepaw decided to join Snowfall and Cloudtail as Curlfur padded away.

"Enjoying your first Gathering?" Snowfall asked, his amber eyes fixed on her eyes.

"There are so many cats," Blazepaw breathed, her gaze fixed on all of the Clan cats sharing tongues with the other Clan cats, just like friends.

"Anyone tried to drag information from you?" Cloudtail purred, glancing at Snowfall and then at Dewdrop.

"We never actually gave any information away!" Snowfall replied defensively, his tail flicking up behind him. "It wasn't our fault. Oakfur wouldn't let us go away!"

Blazepaw purred before answering them. "I haven't met many cats. I kind of met Curlfur, Podwhisker, Graytail, Foxtail and Bluepaw. Lionblaze introduced me to... Heathertail! Yeah, I met Heathertail,"

"Well in that case," Cloudtail led her towards some others. "Let's meet some warriors,"

By the time Bramblestar had ordered them to get back home, Blazepaw had met Duskpaw and Darkpaw, the newest ShadowClan apprentices, Snowbird, Tawnypelt, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Sunstrike, Pebblenose, Minnowtail and Troutstream. Most had been relatively friendly.

"How did you like the Gathering?" Falconpaw asked her, as they padded side by side out of the island.

"It was nice," Blazepaw replied. "Did you meet many cats? I did. But you were only talking to Bluepaw, right?"

The tips of Falconpaw's brown ears flushed as he glared at her. "I'm just making friends."

"Sure," Blazepaw's sarcastic mew trailed behind him as Falconpaw charged ahead to walk beside Cinderheart and Leafpool.

_I can't believe I'll have to fight these cats,_ Blazepaw thought. She remembered the kindness of Snowbird, Sunstrike and Tawnypelt, the cheerfulness of Duskpaw and Minnowtail. Blazepaw couldn't really imagine lashing her claws out on any of them. Except maybe Darkpaw. The black tom was infuriatingly annoying and rude—complete opposite of Duskpaw, his sister.

The scent of WindClan crossed her nose. They were passing ThunderClan to get to their territory. Heathertail stood beside Bluepaw, who looked at Falconpaw. "Bye, Falconpaw. See you next time maybe!"

Falconpaw's ears got even flattered as he murmured a bye, before charging even more ahead to stand close to Brightheart and his mentor, Thornclaw. Blazepaw rolled her eyes at him.

Bramblestar surged ahead, hurrying to get out of WindClan territory and to the familiar forest ThunderClan owned. Blazepaw felt a flicker of relief as her paws started to hit the forest ground, scampering after Bramblestar. The patrol pelted through the thorn tunnel and into the camp.

As soon as all the cats filed in, an agonized shriek filled their ears. "Rosepetal's kitting!" Maplepaw hurled herself out of the apprentice den, her eyes wide with fear.

_Oh no!_ Jayfeather, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Brightheart and Hollypaw—the only cats who knew anything about herbs—were all at the Gathering! Jayfeather hurled himself towards the medicine den. Hollypaw started after him. Jayfeather ran out of the nursery, his mouth full of herbs towards Rosepetal. Foxleap's eyes were full of fear himself as he hurried outside the nursery, leaning against Dustpelt.

Bramblestar's voice was worried, but brisk as he turned to all the apprentices and warriors. "You all better sleep. You can see Rosepetal's kits in the morning," Maybe. Another agonized scream rippled through the air. Daisy ran in the nursery to look after her daughter, and Blazepaw gave a tired sigh, walking back in her den besides Gorsepaw.

She curled down in her nest, her belly aching for some food, and pressed against Gorsepaw, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Blazepaw!" Hollypaw called, flicking her tail. Blazepaw bounded towards her, narrowly missing Brackenfur and Sorreltail sharing a mouse by the nursery. "Come see Rosepetal's kits!" Blazepaw followed her into the nursery and glanced at the dark cream she-cat, and the mewling kit curled up by her belly.

"This is Sunkit," Rosepetal breathed, her gave lovingly trained towards the golden tom. Foxleap was beside her, his expression the same as hers.

"He'll make an excellent warrior," Hollypaw promised Rosepetal, who have a tired purr. "We'll leave you to rest now," With a dip of her head, Hollypaw dragged Blazepaw out behind her.

"Did you help deliver Sunkit?" Blazepaw asked Hollypaw, her green eyes wide with amazement.

Hollypaw shifted her paws, looking dejected, "No. Jayfeather said I needed to learn more before delivering kits. I messed up the polituce for Graystripe's cracked pads yesterday," Hollypaw looked miserable.

Blazepaw pressed against Hollypaw in comfort. "Soon, you'll be delivering all the kits!"

"Blazepaw!" Squirrelflight was calling her name, handing out patrols. "You're going hunting with Cloudtail, Cherrywing and Crowpaw,"

Blazepaw gave an excited squeak, nuzzling her sister, and bounded towards Cloudtail, bowling him over.

Casting a fond look at Cinderheart and then at Blazepaw, Cloudtail grumbled,"Why do I always get the energetic ones?"

**A/N Chapter six! Hope you liked it :) I want to thank 8Hollysplash8 for always commenting on the chapters! Also I want to thank everyone who's reading this and taking the time to review/favorite/follow :)**

**Question: from reading sixish chapters of this story, who do you guess will be Blazepaw's mate? :) I won't give it away now, but I want to see if anyone will get it right!**

**Also, to anyone wondering why Blazepaw wasn't named Firepaw, you'll see soon enough :)**

**Thanks for reading! -RJ :)**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on, Crowpaw!" Cherrywing called, looking for her apprentice. "Time for hunting!"

Crowpaw sulked out of the apprentice den, his ears twitching as he followed Cherrywing towards Blazepaw and Cloudtail. "Why do we always have to go hunting?" Crowpaw grumbled, following Cloudtail out of camp. "I want to learn fighting moves!" _And switch mentors._

Cherrywing bristled. "Are you saying bringing food to your Clanmates isn't important?"

Crowpaw gave a roll of his eyes and remained silent, stalking through the woods, both of them trailing behind Blazepaw and Cloudtail. Cloudtail was leading them towards the ShadowClan border. Cherrywing sighed with irritation, her patience with the young apprentice wearing off.

Cherrywing had even had the nerve to introduce Crowpaw to _queens_ instead of warriors at the Gathering a quarter moon ago!

Cloudtail halted in front of them and took a sniff. "I scent mice. One towards that tree over there, and the other closer to the ShadowClan border."

"Blazepaw," Cherrywing commanded. "You get the one by the tree, Crowpaw, you get the one by the border,"

Both apprentices turned around towards the mice. Crowpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and slithered across the forest floor until he almost reached the mouse. One ear twitched as Blazepaw gave a slight hiss of satisfaction, meaning Blazepaw had probably killed the mouse. Crowpaw leapt on his own mouse, killing it swiftly with a purr of satisfaction. He turned to face his mentor, expecting to see pride on her face, but instead panic stayed in her eyes.

"Crowpaw! Come—"

"Intruder!" Cherrywing got interupted by other cats, racing towards him. They were ShadowClan! Looking in horror at his paws, he realized he was a few mouse-lengths in the ShadowClan border! It was Ratscar, Darkpaw, Foxtail and Russetstorm. "What is a ThunderClan apprentice doing inside our border?" Ratscar hissed, his claws flexing.

"Ratscar," Cherrywing launched herself forward, pleading with the huge tom. "It was just a mistake. Crowpaw didn't mean any—"

"Darkpaw, attack!" Ratscar ordered. "Get reinforcements, Foxtail!"

"Blazepaw!" Cloudtail yelled, panic seeping in his tone. "Get Squirrelflight or Bramblestar to send a patrol, and gather every cat you meet on the way!"

With a yowl, Darkpaw launched himself on Crowpaw and bowled him over. Blazepaw sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her, and Crowpaw began to fight with what little training he possessed. Meaning kit moves. Darkpaw held an unsheathed claw and raked it across Crowpaw's muzzle. Crowpaw gave a yowl of pain as Darkpaw managed to blindside him and feint, trapping Crowpaw underneath him.

_I'm not giving up!_ Crowpaw found Darkpaw's tail and chomped hard on it, sending Darkpaw howling. Cloudtail took on Ratscar, leaving Cherrywing to try and fight Russetstorm. Darkpaw's eyes sparked with pain as he lashed his tail on the ground and dove at Crowpaw again. Crowpaw rolled around, jumped up, and flattened himself on Darkpaw. New yowls caused Cloudtail, Crowpaw and Cherrywing to look up. More ShadowClan warriors! About ten more cats had joined the patrol!

Crowpaw watched in despair as Russetstorm, Olivenose, Oakfur and Crowfrost rushed to attack Cherrywing, all at once. Toadfoot, Starlingwing, Tigerheart and Owlclaw joined Ratscar with battering Cloudtail. Crowpaw rushed to help them—but more cats had started coming after him! Graytail, Sparrowflight, Dewmist and Darkpaw were all fighting Crowpaw. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Cloudtail was slowing down, his white fur covered in blood, mainly his own. Cherrywing was slowing down, the force of the cats being too much for her. Crowpaw weakly sunk his teeth in Dewmist's leg, who battered him off like a fly, straight into Graytail's claws to who raked them down his flank. Crowpaw was shoved around in the group, knowing there was no way he could be able to beat three fully trained cats and an apprentice.

"Scared, ThunderClan dung?" Darkpaw taunted, his eyes gleaming with hate and adrenaline.

"In your dreams," Crowpaw snorted, struggling to stay on his paws as he bit down hard on Sparrowflight.

"You should be," Darkpaw hissed. "We are going to kill you. Look at you? You wouldn't be able to survive fighting with a mouse! You won't survive the night," Darkpaw bared his teeth, raking his claws down Crowpaw's back. Crowpaw screeched with pain.

His energy and strength started to fade, the pain spreading, until he was completely out.

* * *

Falconpaw was carrying fresh-kill to Rosepetal and Sunkit when Blazepaw sprinted into camp, her sides heaving.

"Bramblestar! Squirrelflight!" Blazepaw yelled, almost falling in exhaustion. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar peeled out of his den and bounded down the rocks to reach her. "ShadowClan attacked. Send patrol," Blazepaw panted.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight exchanged worried looks. "I'll lead a patrol that will head straight to the ShadowClan border," Squirrelflight called out to the watching, anxious cats. "Thornclaw will lead a back up. Blazepaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Moleclaw, Toadstep, Falconpaw and Brightheart will come with me. Thornclaw, you lead Graystripe, Dustpelt and Snowfall."

Falconpaw followed Squirrelflight, pelting through the woods besides his Clanmated, his pelt bristling with whatever would be waiting for them by the border. Blazepaw's presence comforted him as they reached halted behind some trees right by the ShadowClan border.

The sight by the border was shocking. Four ShadowClan cats were surrounding Cherrywing. The ginger she-cat was struggling, just like Cloudtail who had five cats on him. The third pile was four cats—on Crowpaw.

Falconpaw gasped, his neck fur rising in horror. The smoky-gray apprentice was bleeding out on the grass, his flanks barely moving, and eyes shut. The ShadowClan cats were still striking.

"You fox-hearted cowards!" Falconpaw had never heard his father sound so angry, with such fire in his eyes, as they pelted down the hill. Cinderheart, Moleclaw, Brightheart, Falconpaw and Blazepaw charged after him, rushing to save the cats slowly dying on the ground. With a yowl, Squirrelflight led Toadstep and the other patrol, ignoring their earlier plans, to attack the ShadowClan warriors.

Falconpaw rushed straight for Darkpaw, the apprentice trying to hurt Crowpaw and scratched him hard on the muzzle. Falconpaw raised his unsheathed claws and scratched Darkpaw's eyes, screeching with anger as he battered at Darkpaw with his paws. Falconpaw leapt on top of him and attacked his underbelly, struggling to keep his claws dug in Darkpaw's pelt.

"That's my son!" Cinderheart shrieked, fighting beside Lionblaze, as fiercely as possible with Graytail and Dewmist who were no match at all for Lionblaze and Cinderheart's fury. Blazepaw took on Sparrowfeather, using her small and lithe figure to ruthlessly attack Sparrowfeather.

Thornclaw, Brightheart, Snowfall and Graystripe rushed to help Cloudtail, who barely had enough energy to keep going. Toadstep, Moleclaw, Dustpelt and Squirreflight helped Cherrywing further on.

Falconpaw howled and kicked Darkpaw hard in the belly, and flattened himself on Darkpaw, sinking his teeth in Darkpaw's leg. A sharp pain made him howl and jump back. Darkpaw's teeth were clamped over Falconpaw's tail.

"I learned that from your pathetic excuse of a brother!" Darkpaw yelled, a glint in his eyes.

"He's ten times the cat you'll ever be!" Falconpaw let out a furious caterwaul and flung himself back on Darkpaw, sinking his teeth in his leg until he tasted blood. "You mange-pelt! Coward! Fox-heart! You pathetic piece of dung!" Darkpaw hissed with fury and threw himself back on Falconpaw. Falconpaw battered at Darkpaw's belly with his paws, making to use his claws.

"Retreat!" Falconpaw pushed Darkpaw away and looked up, hearing Ratscar's furious call. The ShadowClan cats were defeated. Pelts matted with blood, they separated themselves from the bristling, spitting ThunderClan cats and staggered away towards their camps.

Lionblaze's eyes blazed with anger as he watched them leave. Crowpaw, Cloudtail and Cherrywing, the cats who had suffered the most, were lying on the ground, barely breathing. Blood was pouring from their wounds, making the grass scarlet. Luckily, Jayfeather and Hollypaw came crashing through the bracken, carrying all the herbs they could manage. Hollypaw looked scared for her life as she rested her eyes on the fallen cats.

Falconpaw followed her gaze towards the cats, terrified. They were going to live, surely?

Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather, his eyes drawn with pain. "You'll be able to save them, won't you, Jay?" Lionblaze's amber eyes pleaded Jayfeather to say yes. Never had the golden, fearsome warrior ever looked so defeated as he did now, watching his son, bleed out on the grass.

For the first time ever, Jayfeather softened, resting his tail across his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lionblaze. There is only so much I can do to help. They are in the paws of StarClan now."

**A/N There you go! This is like half Crowpaw and half Falconpaw POV, so instead of going to Falconpaw right after Hollypaw, I'm going straight to Lightningpaw after Hollypaw :)**

**Also, I have this short story on Crowfeather that I'm writing, I've only posted the first chapter, but if you like Crowfeather, I'm sure you'll love it!**

**Thanks for reading! Review/Follow/Favorite!**

**~RJ :)**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hollypaw!" Jayfeather called, bent over Cherrywing, Cloudtail and Crowpaw. "Pass me some more cobweb. Cherrywing's stomach wound has opened again,"

Hollypaw found the rapidly shrinking pile of cobweb and passed a piece to Jayfeather, cringing as she passed Cloudtail and Crowpaw. Since the battle the day before, none of them had barely moved. Cherrywing had twitched, but that was it. Their fur was barely warm.

"Get some more comfrey, would you?" Jayfeather called again. "I think there is a pile outside the den. And don't dwaddle while you're at it, this is really serious."

Hollypaw nodded and exited the cave, finding the stack on comfrey by the ground. She picked some up in her jaws, and glanced up towards the moon. It was half-moon, Jayfeather and her should be going to meet with the other medicine cats, if Crowpaw, Cherrywing and Cloudtail weren't so injured. Taking one last longful look at the fresh-kill pile, seeing as she hadn't eaten for ages, Hollypaw padded back inside.

Leafpool was mewing quietly to Jayfeather. He nodded his thanks as she dropped the comfrey down beside him, and turned back to Leafpool. "Are you sure, Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked, applying some of the comfrey to Cloudtail's nasty scratches on his flank.

"You must share tongues with StarClan," Leafpool nodded. "I will take care of Cherrywing, Cloudtail and Crowpaw. Chances are they won't get up anyway. I used to be a medicine cat," Leafpool reminded him. "I'll be fine. Even if I did need help, I'm sure Briarlight or Brightheart could help me."

Jayfeather's blind gaze wandered towards Briarlight, and he gave a reluctant nod. "Alright. Hollypaw," Hollypaw unpricked her ears and pretended to be busy with applying goldenrod to Crowpaw's paws. "Get ready. We are leaving for the moonpool."

Hollypaw twitched her ears excitedly, and followed Jayfeather out of the camp. She nodded to Moleclaw and Blossomfall, who were guarding the camp, and hurried to keep up with Jayfeather as they reached the forest.

Hollypaw itched to pester Jayfeather with questions, but she knew the sharp-tongued medicine cat would not tolerate that. As they reached the WindClan border, and crossed the stepping stones, Hollypaw asked the question stuck in her head. "Will we confront Littlecloud or Swiftpaw?"

Jayfeather shook his head, leading Hollypaw towards a mottled gray tom and a pretty dark-and-light brown she-cat. "We will keep this to ourselves. Bramblestar will mention it at the Gathering." Jayfeather definitely didn't trust the other medicine cats as much as Leafpool did. "Act as normal as possible, got it?"

Hollypaw nodded as the Fawnpaw bounded up to her. "Hi! Are you excited for your first visit to the Moonpool?" Hollypaw gave a nervous nod. This would be her first time talking to StarClan! She was practically trembling with excitement.

Kestrelflight started to talking to Jayfeather as Littlecloud joined them, with another small black tom.

"And that's Swiftpaw. He wasn't at the Gathering," Fawnpaw told her. "Hey look! It's Willowshine!" A gray tabby she-cat ran up to them, clearly tired and exhausted.

"Trouble in RiverClan, Willowshine?" Fawnpaw asked her, as the medicine cats began their trek towards the Moonpool. Fawnpaw pressed against Hollypaw reassuringly as they reached a cliff path, leading into a hollow.

Willowshine clicked her tongue. "Minnowtail, Dapplewing and Mossyfoot ran into a swarm of bees trying to get honey for me. I never saw so many stings!"

Kestrelflight purred. "Those warriors have less sense than a kit sometimes!" Willowshine purred with amusement.

The only subdued ones were Swiftpaw, Littlecloud and Jayfeather with all the tension between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Hollypaw bristled, as Swiftpaw and her locked eyes. His Clan was the reason Crowpaw could be dying. Hollypaw itched to sprint back home, to check on her motionless brother. Crowpaw couldn't die, could he? StarClan wouldn't do that to her, right?

Fawnpaw's breath tickled her ear as they reached the Moonpool, the most wonderful thing Hollypaw had ever seen.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Fawnpaw sighed as the medicine cats lowered, by the pool. Jayfeather spoke up.

"Hollypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather's blind blue gaze pierced as her as Hollypaw swallowed, trembling.

"I do." Hollypaw's mew shook.

"Then come forward," Hollypaw padded up beside Jayfeather and began to lower her muzzle by the pool. "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Aware of everyone watching her, Hollypaw touched her muzzle to the pool.

Opening her eyes, Hollypaw saw a beautiful flowing stream, a dark blue sky with twinkling stars, and green earthy grass. "Am I in StarClan?" Hollypaw breathed, her eyes finding a blue-gray she-cat with a broad face and brilliant ice-blue eyes. Beside her was a cat that looked startlingly like Cinderheart.

"Yes you are," The blue-gray she-cat purred. "I am Bluestar."

"I am Cinderpelt." The gray she-cat who looked exactly like Cinderheart meowed.

Hollypaw felt her eyes almost fall out of her head. Cinderpelt and Bluestar? They were ledgendary! They were almost always mentioned in the nursery stories Cinderheart and told them! "You are Bluestar and Cinderpelt?"

Her amazement must have shown on her face, because Bluestar and Cinderpelt purred. "Are you really?" Hollypaw asked again.

"Yes, dear one," Bluestar murmured, her eyes glowing.

"Wow," Hollypaw breathed, her paws shifting beneath her in excitement. "I can't belive I'm meeting StarClan cats. This is amazing." Another thought pricked in her mind. Hollypaw felt guilty for not mentioning it sooner. "Crowpaw won't die, will he? Please tell me he won't! I need my brother."

Bluestar and Cinderpelt shared a look. "Have courage," Bluestar told her, evasively.

"We will be with you always," Cinderpelt told her.

"Whenever you need us, we will be there for you," Bluestar added.

"Never be afraid," Cinderpelt and Bluestar said together.

Hollypaw woke up, the comforting scent of Bluestar and Cinderpelt fading. Willowshine, Kestrelflight, Littlecloud, Swiftpaw and Fawnpaw were still dreaming. Jayfeather was the only other one awake.

"Did it go well?" Jayfeather asked her, ears pricked with interest.

Hollypaw replied, lowering her voice as Willowshine stirred beside the pool. "I met Bluestar and Cinderpelt and they told me—"

"You aren't supposed to reveal what you learn at the Moonpool unless it's something Bramblestar needs to know," Jayfeather reminded her, as Littlecloud started to wake. "We'd better get home for Crowpaw, Cherrywing and Cloudtail."

Crowpaw. Her paws pricked with worry. Bluestar and Cinderpelt hadn't told her whether Crowpaw would survive. Maybe they knew he would be joining their ranks soon. Maybe they knew he was going to be alright. Either way, Hollypaw needed to know.

"Let's head back home as soon as possible," Hollypaw agreed.

Hollypaw and Jayfeather got back right before sunrise. Moleclaw gave a nod as they approached. "Did StarClan tell you anything about Cherrywing?" Moleclaw looked worried—he was Cherrywing's brother.

Suddenly, Hollypaw felt ashamed. She had forgotten about Cloudtail and Cherrywing completely—although their kin must have been worried sick about them, just like her to Crowpaw. Wasn't she supposed to do the opposite? Treat everyone like kin?

"No," Hollypaw tried to ignore the guilt clawing at her belly as she followed Jayfeather towards the medicine den. Her belly growled passing the fresh-kill pile.

"Go eat," Jayfeather commanded her, "Eat and then join us. It'll be much easier to work without your rumbling belly,"

Hollypaw, feeling embarrassed, dragged a mouse over from the fresh-kill pile. She devoured the juicy mouse in seconds, savoring the meat and juices.

"Hi, Hollypaw." Hollypaw looked up to see her denmate, Fernpaw, pace anxiously in front of her. Hollypaw stood up. "Do you think Crowpaw will be okay?" Fernpaw whimpered.

"I don't know, Fernpaw," Hollypaw replied, feeling helpless against the fight StarClan was putting up with her about Crowpaw. "I hope so." She started to pad over towards the medicine den, but was interupted once again by Poppyfrost.

"Will my kit survive?" The she-cat was clearly beside herself in distress.

Hollypaw put her tail across Poppyfrost's shoulder, comfortingly. "I don't know, Poppyfrost. We'll do the best we can do."

One last cat stopped her, a few mousetails away from the medicine den. Hollypaw gave a huff of impatience and annoyance as Snowfall's white pelt blocked her vision.

"Will Cloudtail—"

"No," Hollypaw snapped, storming inside.

Leafpool was standing beside Cloudtail. Jayfeather was bent over Cherrywing, using the last few pieces of cobweb on her pesky stomach wound. "He moved quite a bit," Hollypaw caught the huge note of hope in Leafpool's tone. "I think he got the least hurt out of the three of them," Leafpool guessed. "He's the strongest and most experienced fighter out of them."

But that meant... Cherrywing and Cloudtail were both warriors, good fighters, which meant they had to be less hurt than a barely trained apprentice.

Crowpaw was injured the most.

Hollypaw's heart tightened as she walked next to her brother, curling down beside him, feeling the fading bit of warmth on his fur.

"StarClan save Crowpaw."

**A/N I hope you liked it! Chapter 9 is about 1/4 done, so it should be done soon! Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**-RJ :)**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The island gleamed under the full moon. It was the Gathering. Lightningpaw dug his claws in the sand. He was lucky to be chosen for this Gathering, Bramblestar would be confronting Blackstar.

Every cat was expecting tension, even RiverClan and WindClan cats were unsure as ThunderClan cats and ShadowClan cats stayed as far away from each other as they could. Only a few apprentices and warriors shared tongues. Graystripe's tail was flicking continuously beside Millie. Squirrelflight edged as far away from Rowanclaw as she could possibly be, and Moleclaw drew his tail across his feet, refusing to look at anyone.

Jayfeather and Hollypaw stood beside the other medicine cats, Jayfeather looking unsure. The medicine cat wasn't sure whether he should've stayed back to help Cloudtail, Cherrywing and Crowpaw. Leafpool had decided to stay back. Cloudtail had awoken, but he was still weak and confined to the medicine den. Cherrywing had started to stir. Crowpaw hadn't gotten better at all.

Sensing his pelt burning with a gaze, Lightningpaw looked up, craning his neck to see past Toadstep. Darkpaw looked at Lightningpaw, looking smug. Lightningpaw growled and flexed his unsheathed claws.

"Truce," Cinderheart reminded Lightningpaw, laying her tail across his shoulder. But even her neck fur was bristling as the Clan leaders called the meeting to order.

Onestar looked up. "Rabbits are running well. Sunstrike has given birth to a tom and she-kit, Ryekit and Stormkit." Murmurs of congratulations passed through the Clans. "We thank StarClan for this blessed greenleaf. That is all."

Blackstar lifted his head up next. "We drove a few cats from our borders," Slyness crept up in the ShadowClan's leader's voice. "Prey is running."

An angry murmur spread throughout ThunderClan. Thornclaw's hackles rose, and Dustpelt dug his claws in the ground. "Fox-hearts!" Sandstorm hissed, her green eyes flashing angrily.

Mistystar looked down in confusion at the snarling ThunderClan cats, but continued speaking anyway. "Mossyfoot has given birth to Leafkit and Beetlekit. Shimmerlake has become a warrior." Lightningpaw craned to see a tabby she-cat looking up proudly. Mistystar nodded towards Bramblestar, who looked up, his fur bristling.

"ShadowClan," Bramblestar curled his lip. "Did chase away a cat from their border, but that's only half the story. An apprentice who hadn't even been trained for a moon had accidentally strayed in your borders, you could have taken the prey and chased him off. Not send thirteen cats to take on three cats!" Horrified gasps escaped from the WindClan and RiverClan cats. "Four cats taking on an apprentice?" Bramblestar continued. "That's low, Blackstar. Even for ShadowClan." Blackstar bared his teeth. "Crowpaw, Cherrywing and Cloudtail are in extremely critical condition thanks to Blackstar."

Blackstar gave a disgusted snort. "Blame me if you like, but I think it's time to show ThunderClan that they aren't the rulers of the lake!" Hisses of approval rose up from ShadowClan. Mistystar and Onestar both looked calmly down, narrowing their eyes at the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats.

"Blackstar." Bramblestar's mew was sharp with fury. "This battle has been unjust. If any of our cats die, remember this. It will be on your paws." With his flashing amber eyes, Bramblestar turned his gaze back on the other cats. "Be prepared for what is to happen if any of our cats die." Bramblestar tossed his head away from Blackstar.

Cats stirred from below, murmuring as the leaders stalked away from each other. Lightningpaw looked around, to see Gorsepaw and Blazepaw talking earnestly, Dustpelt talking to a RiverClan warrior and Birchfall and Fernpaw were talking to WindClan warriors.

Lightningpaw looked over for his brother. Falconpaw was further away from everyone else, his eyes bright with happiness as he purred against Bluepaw. Lightningpaw's heart sank. Surely Falconpaw was just being friendly with Bluepaw? There was no real meaning behind their purring, right? He turned his head away, feeling sick as Bramblestar called the ThunderClan cats towards him and headed towards the log.

Paws suddenly feeling heavy, Lightningpaw followed.

"Wake up!" Warm breath tickled Lightningpaw as Falconpaw shook him awake. "We're going for dawn patrol with Blazepaw, Toadstep and Thornclaw."

Lightningpaw yawned, he was still tired from the Gathering last night as he padded after Falconpaw towards the other cats waiting for him. Blazepaw looked fully awake and paced with energy. She hadn't been allowed to go to the Gathering because knowing Blazepaw, she would've tried to claw Blackstar's pelt off. "Can we eat?" Lightningpaw cast a longing look towards the fresh-kill pile, with only a scrawny shrew and finch in it. Lightningpaw tried to ignore his belly, rumbling for food.

"When we get back from patrolling," Toadstep promised. "Squirrelflight will be sending out a hunting patrol."

Lightningpaw sighed and followed his Clanmates out of camp, reaching the ShadowClan border. Every tree and every blade of grass on the ShadowClan side of the border stank of ShadowClan. Lightningpaw wrinkled his nose, that was way too much scent marking. The scent only deepened as a ShadowClan marched up, led by Toadfoot. Toadfoot, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt and Duskpaw were patrolling, but according to everyone in ThunderClan, they were all decent cats. Lightningpaw quickly rescented the border line and scampered after Toadstep, Blazepaw, Falconpaw and Thornclaw. Duskpaw gave a snort behind him.

"Don't stare at ShadowClan cats and bristle, Lightningpaw," Thornclaw told him, a note of amusement in his voice. Blazepaw purred and flicked her tail.

Lightningpaw looked ahead, surprised. Had he really been bristling at the ShadowClan cats?

"It's okay," Blazepaw murmured in his ear. "Throughout the whole time you were at the Gathering, I dreamed about shredding Darkpaw." Lightningpaw purred lightly as Blazepaw charged ahead to speak to Thornclaw and Toadstep. "Can we please race towards the WindClan border? Please, Toadstep? Please, Thornclaw?" Blazepaw pleaded, dancing around them as she spoke.

Thornclaw gave a sigh. "I don't see why n—"

"Yes!" Blazepaw's fur fluffed in excitement. "Race you there!" Blazepaw's ginger pelt got swallowed by the trees as she raced through the forest. Falconpaw and Lightningpaw hared after her, using their hind legs to leap forwards.

Falconpaw crashed from the bracken a split second before Lightningpaw, who flung himself forward to catch up with Falconpaw and Blazepaw, her bright ginger pelt giving her away.

"Ha!" Blazepaw reached the WindClan border a second before Lightningpaw and Falconpaw. "Beat you!" She ducked, out of breath, as Thornclaw and Toadstep exploded from the trees and towards the WindClan border. Lightningpaw batted at Blazepaw as they rolled over, playfighting. A patrol was over there too, Bluepaw, Emberfoot, Sedgewhisker and another apprentice Lightningpaw had met at the last Gathering, Adderpaw.

"Get up," Toadstep scolded them. "Try and act like apprentices maybe?" Blazepaw and Lightningpaw hid a purr as they parted as stood up.

Sedgewhisker's whiskers twitched as the rest of the patrol came racing up towards the border. "Hello," She said stiffly, before turning to Bluepaw, who was gazing at Falconpaw with wide eyes. "Start marking the border, Bluepaw."

Bluepaw tore away her eyes from Falconpaw and nodded respectfully towards Sedgewhisker. "Yes, Sedgewhisker," She hurried towards the left.

Falconpaw turned to Thornclaw. "I'll remark our borders," Thornclaw gave a nod, and Falconpaw sprinted to where Bluepaw had run off too.

"You two," Toadstep looked over at Lightningpaw and Blazepaw. "You start marking from the direction."

"Okay, Toadstep," Lightningpaw nodded, charging away towards the right. Blazepaw followed him, as he hurried to remark the border first. "Why do you think Falconpaw is always mooning over that WindClan she-cat, Bluepaw?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Blazepaw snorted. "He likes her. Falconpaw can't stop looking at Bluepaw." Lightningpaw's ears twitched as she continued. "But Falconpaw won't do anything. He's loyal to ThunderClan. And if anything, Falconpaw will have to remember who Lionblaze's parents are."

Lightningpaw nodded, slightly understanding what Blazepaw was saying. "Okay." But deep down, he wasn't sure if Falconpaw would be able to keep himself away from the WindClan apprentice.

"Lightningpaw! Lightningpaw!" A cheerful, high-pitched mew reached his ears as Sunkit hurled himself on him.

Lightningpaw playfully batted him off, his belly grumbling, hunger sending cramps up his stomach. "I'll play with you as soon as I've eaten something." Lightningpaw grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and gulped it down in a few bites, giving a small burp. He rolled over, wincing as Sunkit launched himself on his belly, sinking his sheathed claws in his belly. "Oh, help me!" Lightningpaw purred. "StarClan, save me! I'm being attacked!"

Sunkit gave a small little delighted squeal as Rosepetal hurried out of the nursery. "Sunkit!" She scolded, picking Sunkit off of Lightningpaw, fastening her teeth to his scruff. "Don't go bothering apprentices, okay? You can play with Rainkit and Creekkit, Lightningpaw is helping the Clan right now." Without waiting for a response, Rosepetal marched away with Sunkit back towards the nursery.

Lightningpaw rolled over, to find Hollypaw staring at him, whiskers twitching in amusement. "Do you want any herbs for your wounds?" His sister teased him, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lightningpaw flicked his tail up, pressing against his sister. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Cherrywing is awake!" Hollypaw mewed. "Dewdrop, Poppyfrost, Berrynose and Moleclaw are the only ones there now. With Cloudtail there, Jayfeather says there isn't enough room for another mouse!"

Lightningpaw tried to purr, but the purr stayed stuck in his throat. "So that means—"

Hollypaw nodded, confirming his fears. "Only Crowpaw," Her eyes glistened with worry.

Oh, Crowpaw...


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wake up, Blazepaw!" Gorsepaw nosed her awake, his eyes shining as she sleepily rolled out of her nest. "We're training together today!"

Blazepaw gave a purr of excitement and raced outside of the den, Gorsepaw a whisker behind her. Dustpelt and Brackenfur were waiting for them, Brackenfur being Blazepaw's temporary mentor until Cloudtail was better.

Luckily, the white warrior was able to walk outside of camp now. It wouldn't be long until he would be mentoring her, thankfully. Brackenfur was a good mentor too, though.

"Ready?" Dustpelt led the way towards the Clearing. "We'll be practicing battle moves today."

Blazepaw reared up, excited, and charged ahead towards the middle of the Clearing. "You'll be working on some attacking and defending moves."

"If you do good, we'll work with trees and tree dropping after." Dustpelt added. "Go!"

Gorsepaw nodded, his eyes narrowed on Blazepaw carefully. Blazepaw returned the stare, his claws flexing beneath her.

Just go already! Blazepaw had already racked through tons of different moves as Gorsepaw reared up on his paws. As fast as lightning, she unbalanced Gorsepaw by jabbing his hind legs. Gorsepaw let out a quick hiss of surprise, but didn't pause. He pounced at her, trapping Blazepaw beneath his legs. With a yowl, Blazepaw pushed Gorsepaw over and rolled over him. Gorsepaw kicked her off, and both jumped to their feet, hissing.

Blazepaw remembered a move Lightningpaw had showed her. As Gorsepaw charged towards her, Blazepaw used her muzzle to unbalance him, and knock Gorsepaw to the ground. Gorsepaw didn't remain on the ground for more than a second as he rolled away and launched himself back up.

"Nice job," Brackenfur praised them. "Blazepaw, after you use your muzzle, make sure you don't give your enemy time to roll over like that. Gorsepaw, try using your—"

"Hi!" Eight cats padded towards them, Mistpaw and Millie, Fernpaw and Birchfall, Lightningpaw and Toadstep, and Falconpaw and Thornclaw.

Dustpelt looked, his eyes narrowing. "Six apprentices. Why don't we do an exercise? Three against three, and not liter against liter. Gorsepaw, Fernpaw and Mistpaw are two moons older, and more trained, that wouldn't be fair."

"Sounds good," Thornclaw replied. "Why not Lightningpaw, Falconpaw and Gorsepaw against Mistpaw, Fernpaw and Blazepaw?" The mentors nodded, and Thornclaw continued. "Gorsepaw's patrol will be trying to reach that area," Thornclaw flicked his tail, pointing to a tree behind Fernpaw. "Mistpaw's group will be aiming for those ferns. Discuss your strategies!"

Blazepaw padded up to Fernpaw and Mistpaw. "I'll take on Falconpaw," Mistpaw offered as Blazepaw greeted them.

"I'll take Lightningpaw," Fernpaw replied, super fast. Blazepaw gave them a confused look, but shrugged.

"Then I'll take Gorsepaw," Fernpaw and Mistpaw exchanged a sly look, purring quietly. "What should our plan be?"

"Occupy them," Mistpaw replied. "Then I will, while I'm fighting, knock into Gorsepaw. Blazepaw, you're fast, you run away and reach the ferns." Blazepaw and Fernpaw nodded, just as Brackenfur called their attention.

"Ready? Go!"

Mistpaw lunged for Falconpaw, and Fernpaw pounced on Lightningpaw. Gorsepaw and Blazepaw met in between.

Gorsepaw pinned Blazepaw down, his paws trapped around her so she couldn't escape. Blazepaw writhed beneath him, giving a furious shriek. She kicked up, thrashing beneath Gorsepaw, who fell off of her.

Blazepaw gave a triumphant mew and pounced on him, jabbing at his legs to unbalance him. Gorsepaw stumbled and Blazepaw brought her paw down on Gorsepaw's muzzle, unsteadying him more. Gorsepaw hissed and lunged for her, but Blazepaw just managed to just dive away, her tail skidding past Gorsepaw's whiskers.

Mistpaw's shriek behind her told Blazepaw they were approaching, and the plan was about to take place. Mistpaw knocked into Gorsepaw, flattening him while battering at Falconpaw. "Go!"

Blazepaw lept up and lunged towards the ferns, her paws grabbing them just as Falconpaw had reached her.

"Nice job!" Millie praised them.

Birchfall looked at them. "That was great, what you did to Gorsepaw and Falconpaw, Mistpaw. Fernpaw, Lightningpaw, nice fighting. Blazepaw, your lunge for the ferns was great."

"Can we do it again?" The apprentices begged their mentors. "Please, please, please?"

Toadstep nodded. "Go ahead. But this time, we'll change up the teams. Gorsepaw, Lightningpaw and Blazepaw against Fernpaw, Mistpaw and Falconpaw. Go!"

Blazepaw lunged for Falconpaw as soon as the word slipped from Toadstep's mouth. Falconpaw hissed, teeth bared, as Blazepaw launched herself up in the air and landed straight behind him. Falconpaw gave a yell of surprise as Blazepaw jumped on him and dragged him down, swiping her paws over him.

A yowl of triumphant made Blazepaw whip her head around. Gorsepaw was standing by the ferns, a smug look on his face.

"Good, but we should work on—" Brackenfur got interrupted by Dovewing, Sorreltail and Ivypool with their apprentices.

Sorreltail padded up to Brackenfur, pressing against her mate. "Is it alright if we take over? Larkpaw, Maplepaw and Thrushpaw are in the middle of their assessments. They finished hunting, so we thought we'd test them on fighting."

"We'll become warriors if we pass," Larkpaw cut in, her eyes shining in delight.

Sorreltail ran her tail down Brackenfur's flank. "Not until you learn not to interrupt, you won't."

Brackenfur gave a purr of amusement. "We'll head back to camp."

* * *

Cloudtail was padding to the fresh-kill pile, supported by Whitewing and Amberheart. He raised his tail in a friendly greeting towards his apprentice as she passed by.

"Get better soon, Cloudtail!" Blazepaw told him, "I miss having you snap at me when I do everything wrong!" Blazepaw purred, and charged on ahead, running into Snowfall and Squirrelflight.

"Hey, Blazepaw," Snowfall called as she slowed down to join them. "Do you want to go hunting with me by the WindClan border?" He looked at Squirrelflight for permission, who nodded at him.

"Sure," Blazepaw shrugged. She was tired from fighting, but she hadn't been hunting for ages! Well, it felt like ages. Meowing a bye to Squirrelflight, Blazepaw and Snowfall ran out of the camp, sprinting through the trees to get to the WindClan border, past the trees, twigs and leaves.

"Race you!" Snowfall yelled, pelting ahead of her, leaping with his strong, muscular hind legs.

"That's not fair!" Blazepaw yowled. "You're so much bigger than me!" Snowfall didn't stop running, so Blazepaw gave a mighty leap and charged, running as fast as she could to dodge all the trees in the way.

"I beat you!" Snowfall purred, looking smug.

"I'll get you next time!" Blazepaw growled playfully. "You just... took me by surprise!"

Snowfall purred, as Blazepaw caught the whiff of a mouse. She stalked towards brambles, seeing the tail of the mouse hanging outside, and pounced, killing the mouse with a swift bite.

"Nice job!" Snowfall praised her. "Let's see how much prey we can catch by sticking here, we can spread out, but stay in this general area."

Blazepaw nodded, and turned to the left, while Snowfall whisked around towards the right. Blazepaw scraped dirt over her fresh-kill, and scampered where she scented a huge rabbit straying over WindClan's border. She chased the rabbit, killing it a whisker-length away from the border, and buried it beside her mouse.

By the time her and Snowfall had met up, the white warrior had a thrush, a sparrow, two mice, a large squirrel and a juicy looking vole. Blazepaw had her huge rabbit, one mouse, a squirrel and a finch.

"The fresh-kill pile will be completely full!" Snowfall purred, his whiskers twitching in delight as they trudged towards camp, their mouths full of fresh-kill, and they were even dragging fresh-kill with their paws and claws.

Snowfall and Blazepaw met up with Lionblaze, Brightheart and Icecloud who were patrolling. At the sight of the fresh-kill, their jaws dropped with amazement.

"You'll keep the Clan full fed for moons!" Icecloud mewed in delight, her tail flicking in the air.

"I'm so proud of you," Lionblaze told her, pride seeping through his voice and eyes. Brightheart grabbed the vole, the sparrow and the thrush to help Snowfall, while Lionblaze grabbed the rabbit from and Icecloud took a mouse from Snowfall, and one from her.

The Clan stared in amazement as the five cats padded in, everyone loaded with fresh-kill. "Nice work, Lionblaze," Bramblestar praised the leader of the patrol, who shook his head.

"Snowfall and Blazepaw caught it all," Lionblaze replied proudly. "Thank them."

Hollypaw bounded towards her. "Great job with all the hunting," Hollypaw nuzzled her, before stepping away and turning to face Blazepaw. "Will you help me get prey for Jayfeather, Cloudtail and Cherrywing?"

"Of course," Blazepaw's stomach growled. "Maybe we could share a vole first?" Hollypaw purred and nodded, grabbing the vole from the pile and sat down beside her sister. They gulped down the prey in a matter of seconds and hurried over to the huge fresh-kill pile to pick up prey for everyone inside the den.

Blazepaw grabbed the big rabbit for Cloudtail and Cherrywing, and dragged it inside the medicine den, beside Hollypaw, who was carrying a juicy mouse for Jayfeather. Jayfeather meowed his thanks as Hollypaw handed the mouse, and turned to ask her to make a politice with marigold leaves as Blazepaw found Cloudtail, lying at his nest.

"I caught this myself," Blazepaw said proudly, laying the rabbit gently in front of Cherrywing and Cloudtail.

"Wow, this rabbit is almost bigger than you!" Cherrywing purred, bending her head to take a bite of the rabbit.

"You're learning well," Cloudtail told her, tearing the meat from the rabbit with his teeth. "Go share tongues with your Clanmates," Cloudtail nudged Hollypaw and Blazepaw with his tail. "Go have fun now."

"Bye, Cloudtail!" Blazepaw yelled, cheerfully, dragging Hollypaw out after her. "I'll come see you tomorrow!" Hollypaw and Blazepaw hurried to find Larkpaw, Thrushpaw and Maplepaw, who were trembling with excitement.

"We're going to be warriors!" Maplepaw exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly as she flicked her tail towards Bramblestar, calling a Clan meeting. "Come on!" The five cats charged towards him, as Bramblestar called out to the Clan.

"We have three new warriors today." Bramblestar called. "Thrushpaw, Maplepaw, Larkpaw, come here." Dutifully, and quivering with excitement, they walked over to Bramblestar, one after the other. "Sorreltail, Dovewing, Ivypool, are you satisfied for these apprentices to become warriors?"

Blazepaw found Sorreltail, Dovewing and Ivypool in the crowd. "Larkpaw is ready," Sorreltail announced.

"Thrushpaw is ready to become a warrior," Dovewing added.

"Maplepaw is ready as well," Ivypool added.

Bramblestar nodded, satisfied. "Thrushpaw, Larkpaw, Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I do," Thrushpaw replied first, his tail tip twitching with excitement.

"I do," Larkpaw chimed after him.

Maplepaw looked nervously at Ivypool and then nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Maplepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mapleleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Mapleleaf's hesitation vanished as Bramblestar touched his muzzle to her head, and she gave a respectful lick. "Thrushpaw," Bramblestar turned to the brown tom. "From this moment on, you will be known as Thrushfoot. StarClan honors your speed and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Thrushfoot licked Bramblestar's shoulder, his pelt pressed close together with Larkpaw, who was eagerly waiting for her warrior name. "Larkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Larkwing. StarClan honors your honesty and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Larkwing drew herself up proudly and gave Bramblestar's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Larkwing! Thrushfoot! Mapleleaf!" The Clan chanted, as Jayfeather hurled himself out of the medicine den, stumbling.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar, wait!" Jayfeather shouted. "Crowpaw is awake!"

**A/N O_O IT HAPPENED. HE WOKE UP. OMG CALL THE COPS.**

**Anyway, I was just wondering: Any of you have a good medicine cat name for Hollypaw? At first I was like, Hollyleaf! And then ._. I was kind of thinking Jayfeather should like, honor Half Moon or something, but he can't name her like, Hollymoon. What do you think? Thanks for reading!**

**-RJ :)**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Crowpaw was following the blue-gray furred she-cat. The she-cat was running through the forest, her whiskers skimming the trees in delight. Crowpaw ran fast to catch up with her. "Hello?" Crowpaw called loudly, but the cat didn't seem to hear him._

_The blue-gray furred she-car halted to a stop, her nose in the air and tail twitching. She sank down, her belly grazing the forest floor, and stalked forward towards a leafy tree. A mouse was lounging by the trunk, but with a swift bite to the neck, the mouse was fresh-kill._

_Crowpaw's belly was rumbling. "Hey!" Crowpaw yelled, deciding that if the she-cat wouldn't listen, he wouldn't be as nice, "Give me some mouse! I'm starving!" But the she-cat still didn't respond, and ran towards a river, the mouse hanging from her jaws._

_Crowpaw followed in hard pursuit. The gray-blue she-cat had ran across the stepping stones on the river, and was greeting a large, reddish brown tom. They were pressed together, purring._

_"Good to see you, Oakheart," The blue-gray she-cat purred, stepping away from the tom and laying the mouse down by her paws. "Want to share a mouse?"_

_"No thanks, Bluestar," The tom, Oakheart, meowed, stepping close to the river. "I'll catch a fish instead. You know I prefer fish," A twinkle entered his eyes._

_Bluestar? That was the old ThunderClan leader! This must've be... StarClan! Crowpaw took a look around the place. Sure enough, it was the perfect afterlife place, with plenty of prey, streams, twinkling stars... Crowpaw had to be dead! He bit back a wail. What about Lionblaze? Cinderheart? Blazepaw, Hollypaw, Falconpaw and Lightningpaw? What about his friends? And Cherrywing! He couldn't believe he had been so awful to her, and never got to apologize!_

_A sudden splash had caught his attention. Oakheart had leaned too far in the stream, and fell in! Bluestar was purring with laughter as Oakheart and swam back to the shore, and climbed out, dripping wet. "Come here, you clumsy furball." Bluestar purred, licking Oakheart to help him dry. "And just eat the mouse," Bluestar teased._

_They must have been mates when they were alive. Was that how Lionblaze and Cinderheart were? Bramblestar and Squirrelflight? Graystripe and Millie? He would never see them again, alive, Crowpaw thought with a pang of sadness. Maybe he would've found a mate when he was alive, someone who could've put up with him. He hoped his siblings would be happy like Bluestar and Oakheart, besides Hollypaw not being allowed to have a mate. But he was sure that she would be happy caring for her Clanmates._

_Crowpaw decided to get some answers from Bluestar and Oakheart, as he lept across the stepping stones to get to the other side of the river, beside them. "Bluestar! Oakheart!" Crowpaw called, but no one responded. They didn't even look up._

_Anger surged up through Crowpaw's bones. "Hey, you stupid cats!" Crowpaw hollered, standing in front of them. "Come on! Can you please tell me what's going on?"_

_Bluestar and Oakheart didn't even notice him! Crowpaw gave an angry hiss, and stalked away towards a giant oak tree nearby._

_He curled up, wrapped his tail around his paws, and drifted off to sleep._

_Crowpaw woke up to see a pale gray tom with darker gray flecks staring at him with dark blue eyes._

_"I'm Crowpaw," Crowpaw said, his head lifting defiantly, refusing to let the tremor in his voice increase at the strange cat._

_"Oh, I know," The tom replied, almost drily. He looked like he was going to say more—but stopped, gazing thoughtfully at Crowpaw. "Welcome to StarClan," A tinge of sadness entered his voice. "You are Lionblaze's son?"_

_"Yes, I am. Well, I was Lionblaze's s—"_

_"Ashfur!" A fluffy gray she-cat with light blue eyes ran over to them, her eyes flicking in disapproval. "Ashfur," The she-cat lowered her voice, "Crowpaw isn't supposed to be here, you know that. We have to send him back!"_

_Huh? Send him back? Why would they send him back? If he was dead, he should be in StarClan! Not the Dark Forest, or any other place!_

_"I belong here, not there," Crowpaw insisted, his eyes flashing angrily._

_The she-cat looked at him, confused, "No. No, Crowpaw, you do belong there. It is not your time yet."_

_Ashfur looked at the fluffy gray she-cat. "Just tell him what you mean, Cinderpelt. He is already so confused."_

_Cinderpelt looked gently at him. "Crowpaw, you belong back in ThunderClan. With your friends, your Clanmates, your family. It is not your time in StarClan yet. You must go back,"_

_"But I can't!" Crowpaw's voice rose in a wail. "I want to go back to ThunderClan, but I'm dead! I'm dead!"_

_Cinderpelt met his blue eyes with hers. "If you really want to go back, Crowpaw, then you shall go back."_

Crowpaw's eyes flew open, and gave a weak cough. Jayfeather whirled around, his sightless blue eyes shocked, and sprinted out of the medicine den. "Bramblestar!" Crowpaw heard him yowl.

"Crowpaw!" Hollypaw, Blazepaw, Falconpaw, Lightningpaw, Cinderheart and Lionblaze ran into the medicine den, one after another, Cinderheart first. His mother ran up to him, covering him with licks. "Oh, Crowpaw," Cinderheart continued to lick him fiercely, until Lionblaze put his tail gently around her shoulders and she backed away. "Thank StarClan you're okay,"

"I'm so happy you're awake." Hollypaw told him, her eyes shining with joy and relief. "So, so happy,"

"Me too," Lightningpaw nosed him.

"Me _three_!" Falconpaw nudged him.

"You also missed two moons of training," Blazepaw gave a purr. "I'll definitely be able to fight you and beat you now!"

Crowpaw forced a purr. He knew she was joking, but Crowpaw realized that she was actually completely right. He _had_ missed two moons of training, which would've given his siblings so much more time to train.

They were closer to becoming a warrior than he was! That meant... He'd be stuck with the apprentices while his siblings became warriors!

"Dream on," Crowpaw snorted, trying to pretend that wasn't going to happen. "Even without training, I'd _shred_ you,"

Blazepaw rolled her eyes, jokingly, offering Crowpaw a friendly challenge. "As soon as you get out of that nest, we'll see,"

Crowpaw felt a tongue run over his ears, and this time he looked up to see Lionblaze. "I'm sorry. We couldn't save you in time." His father muttered, bending his head down to touch his muzzle to Crowpaw's. "But I am so happy you are okay."

The sun was just peeking over the mountains in the distance as Crowpaw lifted his head from his nest, shaking with annoyance. It was awful—being stuck in a nest for ages, not even being allowed to get up!

Jayfeather was up, he had left just a little bit ago to pick some herbs with Hollypaw. Crowpaw had heard them leave as he pretended to be asleep. Cloudtail and Cherrywing were certainly asleep, so Crowpaw lifted himself shakily from his nest.

Pain seared through him—from his tail tip to his muzzle as he stepped towards the exit. Crowpaw winced, agony shooting up his legs. He stumbled out of the medicine den and into the Clearing, trembling with exhaustion as he finally felt the sun warm his pelt.

Crowpaw padded unsteadily towards the fresh-kill pile, his legs trembling with every step he made. At last, he reached the fresh-kill pile and dropped down, grabbing a scrawny vole.

"You should eat more," A voice remarked, making Crowpaw nearly jump as he whipped his head around. "And I doubt you're supposed to be out here,"

_Shoot_. Crowpaw locked eyes with Fernpaw guiltily as she dropped down beside him/

"What are you doing here?" Crowpaw asked, his neck fur bristling.

"Dawn patrol," Fernpaw's eyes shone with amusement. She flicked her tail behind her, and Crowpaw could make out Birchfall, Dewdrop and Thrushfoot padding quietly around the Clearing. "Share?" Fernpaw flicked the vole back in the pile and got a juicy, fat looking mouse and laid it between them.

"Okay." Crowpaw replied, leaning down to take a bite. As soon as he swallowed the meat, Crowpaw's belly started to rumble fast. He hadn't eaten in forever!

Fernpaw had taken a bite, but with a glance at Crowpaw, she slid the mouse over towards Crowpaw. "You take it," Fernpaw told him, her voice gentle like the soothing water he had heard in StarClan. "You need it more than I do."

Not even pausing to say thanks, Crowpaw gulped down the mouse in seconds, his belly rumbling now in appreciation. "Thanks," Crowpaw burped. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Fernpaw nodded at him. She played with the grass beneath her paws before turning to face him, curiosity sparking in her eyes. "What was it like?" She asked, her voice low. "Fighting all those ShadowClan cats?"

"Haven't you been in a battle before?" Crowpaw asked her, surprised.

Fernpaw gave a shrug. "I've been in a small skirmish, but no battles as big as the ShadowClan one! At least, I haven't fought in any yet. Gorsepaw did, but it was so unfair!" Fernpaw chattered, her eyes widening in indignation.

Crowpaw choked back a purr, not wanting her to see his amusement. "Well, for starters-"

"Fernpaw!" Birchfall called impatiently. "Going to sit there all morning, are you, while the rest of us work hard all day? Get over here!"

Fernpaw purred. "Duty calls," Her eyes twinkled as she ran her tongue quickly over his ear. "Later, yeah?" Fernpaw stretched and jumped up, running towards Birchfall. Dumbfounded, Crowpaw nodded.

**A/N Sorry this chapter took awhile! I had no idea what to write, so I apologize for the awfulness. Anyway, the next chapter takes place about a moon after, so Crowpaw, Hollypaw, Blazepaw, Falconpaw, and Lightningpaw are all around nine moons, and Fernpaw, Gorsepaw and Mistpaw are about eleven moons old. I have a really awesome idea for Falconpaw and Lightningpaw's chapter, so after whatever will be in Hollypaw's chapter, tune right in! :D**

**-RJ :)**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Hollypaw's eyes fluttered as she padded_ towards the medicine den, her mouth watering as she carried the precious catmint to Jayfeather. The delicious sensation of the catmint in her mouth made her tremble with weakness, but Hollypaw managed to drop the catmint towards Jayfeather without swallowing any.

"Good," Jayfeather grunted, barely loud enough to hear. Jayfeather was always like that with his praises. His praise was a lot like _you didn't fail this time, but let's remember every other time you took a wrong pawstep._ It was hard to get real praise from him.

"I'll go get you some fresh-kill," Hollypaw told her mentor, as he peeled some of the herbs they had collected early.

"I'm not hungry," Jayfeather mumbled. "But go ahead and take something if you want."

Hollypaw nodded and walked slowly out of the herb-smelling den towards the fresh-kill pile, where everyone had begun to gather after a long day of hunting, patrolling or fighting. Dewdrop was sitting beside Seedpelt and Brightheart, Snowfall was grooming Amberheart, Thrushfoot was purring beside Lilyfrost, Mapleleaf and Moleclaw were sitting side by side and Gorsepaw was sitting close beside Larkwing.

"Come join us, Hollypaw!" Hollypaw looked up to see Lightningpaw and Falconpaw. Falconpaw was rolling a mouse beneath his paws, and Lightningpaw was munching at a sparrow. Hollypaw grabbed a vole and joined them.

Up close, Hollypaw noticed how Falconpaw looked like he was going to fall asleep right then and there, with his tail drooping an eyes fluttering. "Has training really worn you out that much?" Hollypaw asked, half amused and half concerned.

Falconpaw whirled his head up, surprised, as the mouse dropped from his paws. "Wha'? Oh, uh, no. Just feeling especially tired today." Falconpaw replied. With a sinking heart, Hollypaw figured out he was lying. What was the brown apprentice doing at night, then? Surely he wasn't roaming the forest?

Hollypaw lowered her eyes, dropping the subject as Blazepaw, Gorsepaw, Mistpaw and Crowpaw skidded into camp, closely followed by Cherrywing and Cloudtail. Blazepaw ran over to her siblings, her eyes shining with adrenaline and pride. "We had the best training session ever!" Blazepaw exclaimed, flattening herself beside Lightningpaw.

Hollypaw looked over her shoulder to see if Crowpaw would be joining him, but the smoky-gray apprentice was sharing a squirrel with Fernpaw. Fernpaw's eyes were shining, and Crowpaw actually looked _happy_.

Falconpaw followed her gaze, his eyes darkening at the two apprentices. "...have...lucky," Hollypaw heard him murmur with angst. She cast a suspicious look, but Falconpaw had gotten up. "I'm going to sleep," He told them, his voice annoyed and pained as he stalked towards the apprentice den.

"What's his deal?" Blazepaw asked quietly, her green eyes narrowed.

Lightningpaw looked troubled as well; and Hollypaw suddenly wanted nothing more than to curl up in her nest. "I'm going to bed, too." Hollypaw mewed quietly, finishing off her vole and standing up. "I'll see you later."

Hollypaw dragged her paws toward her nest and curled down in the warm moss, drifting asleep.

_"Hello, Hollypaw," A fluffy gray she-cat meowed._

_"Cinderpelt!" Hollypaw exclaimed, remembering one of the StarClan cats who she had seen on her first visit to StarClan. Looking closer, Hollypaw could see a troubled look in Cinderpelt's eyes and wondered what was bothering her._

_"Come, Hollypaw," Cinderpelt beckoned her with her tail. "There is something you must know,"_

_Hollypaw tensed in excitement. Her first real message from StarClan! Hollypaw charged after Cinderpelt as they ran through StarClan, stopping by a stream._

_There were three cats there, but they didn't look like StarClan warriors. No, they must have been normal cats! But what were normal cats doing in StarClan?_

_"Come on," Hollypaw whipped her head around to look at the three cats. A gray-and-ginger she-cat had spoken, her eyes narrowed in impatience. "We have to keep moving."_

_"Oh, relax," A ginger she-cat snapped. "We'll make it in time."_

_"We haven't had any troubles yet," A gray tom added. "It's been a good journey so far. Mom didn't need to get so worked up."_

_"Yes, but," The gray-and-ginger she-cat protested. "You know how badly we need help. What if we're too late to save everyone? You know how much trust they placed in us. The power to save us, it's in our paws. We have to do this. We have to finish this."_

_"Whatever, don't need to get so worked up." The ginger she-cat snapped again, jumping in front of the gray-and-ginger one. "The world will not end if we reach there a less than a moon late."_

_"It could." The other she-cat said solemnly. "You never know. If we don't get there on time, it may just be the end of our Clan."_

_"Cinderpelt, what—" Hollypaw's mew flattered. Cinderpelt wasn't beside her anymore. Hollypaw swung her gaze back around to look at the cats, curious to see what they were talking about._

_"But who's to say they will let us in?" The gray tom argued. "Maybe they'll drive us out again."_

_"Then we'll have to ignore the odds-and fight."_

Hollypaw jerked herself awake, gasping. Jayfeather was already up, looking at her curiously as Hollypaw leapt from her nest and faced Jayfeather, her neck fur bristling.

"What's the matter?" Jayfeather questioned, his eyes staring straight through her. "Had a dream?"

Hollypaw racked her head. "I-" She flattered, not sure whether to tell Jayfeather the dream or keep it to herself. "I was chasing a mouse," Hollypaw lied lamely. "It just escaped my paws and-a fox was chasing me."

_Nice thinking,_ Hollypaw cursed herself, anyone could see through a farfetched dream like that.

"Alright," Jayfeather replied, his tone suggesting he didn't believe her the slightest bit.

* * *

"I am so excited for today," Fawnpaw pressed against Hollypaw as they padded into the cave, following the ancient paw steps imprinted on the ground.

"Why?" Hollypaw asked, only half listening to what her friend was saying.

"You'll see," Fawnpaw's eyes sparkled by the light on the Moonpool as the medicine cats spread out to share tongues with StarClan. "Swiftpaw told me a secret," Fawnpaw lowered her voice.

"Wait," Littlecloud called,What is it?" Hollypaw begged as they lowered to the ground, getting ready to share tongues with StarClan. Fawnpaw opened her mouth and looked around, like she was about to tell a secret when Littlecloud stopped them.

"One thing before we start," Littlecloud announced. Swiftpaw's eyes were shining, Jayfeather remained expressionless as usual, Kestrelflight and Willowshine looked joyful. It looked like everyone knew what was going on besides Hollypaw. "I, Littlecloud, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

_Great StarClan!_ Hollypaw thought with amazement. _Swiftpaw will be a full medicine cat! It will be my turn, I hope, eventually!_

Swiftpaw's intelligent soot-colored eyes scanned over Littlecloud and the Moonpool. "I do."

Littlecloud's eyes brightened with joy, and then sadness. What was that about? "Then by the powers ofStarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftfoot. StarClan honors your intelligence and skill, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ShadowClan." Littlecloud rested his head on Swiftfoot's muzzle and Swiftfoot gave him a lick.

"Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot!" Willowshine and Fawnpaw started cheering immediately. Hollypaw caught on quickly, joined by Kestrelflight and Jayfeather. "Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot!"

Swiftfoot thanked them, looking as happy as the apprentices Hollypaw had seen become warriors, Mapleleaf, Larkwing and Thrushfoot. She looked at him quickly, whipping her head around before they locked eyes, and bent down to share tongues with StarClan.

"Hello?" Hollypaw called, hoping to see Cinderpelt and ask her about the dream she had sent earlier. "Hello? Cinderpelt, are you there? Bluestar?"

No one replied; the usual bright setting of StarClan was dark, the stars casting a brighter light down below to where Hollypaw was standing. Whispers and wind flitted around her, brushing against the tips of her fur and bouncing from treetops.

Never before had Hollypaw felt so lonely as coldness wrapped around her body.

Hollypaw turned away to see massive trees looming above her, a new clear and bright sky, and grassy land. The sun started to warm her pelt back up as she looked around her, desperate to find out why she was there.

A chilling voice spoke, right in Hollypaw's ear. She straightened in shock as the voice wrapped around her, suffocating her. "Fire and storm take the flight," The voice hissed, Hollypaw cowering away from it. "Out to destroy. May they take the mighty thunder down."

And everything went black.

* * *

"Did Cinderpelt explain your dream?" Jayfeather asked casually as they trekked through ThunderClan territory to get back to camp.

Hollypaw's jaws snapped open, staring in shock. "H-How did you know?" Hollypaw stammered nervously.

Jayfeather's tone was light and relaxed as he replied, like he was being careful to hide something and give nothing away. "Never mind that," Jayfeather replied. "But if you did have any disturbing dreams, it would be best to tell Bramblestar or myself. It's your dreams that could help the Clan."

Hollypaw swallowed her guilt. "Okay."

**A/N Thank you for sticking with me for so long! I appreciate every review I get from you, so please keep them coming! **

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: They do, right? Fernpaw is so sweet and Crowpaw is like Crowfeather and Jayfeather! **

**PikaBolt101: Thank you! I hope you keep reading! **

**8Hollysplash8: Thanks! :) And right again! You get everything I hint at in this story! :D **

**-Riley :)**


End file.
